


Phantom Hero

by JoeKusak



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe – Ghosts, Amity Park - Freeform, Amulets, Angst, Ashido Mina - Freeform, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Danny Fenton, BAMF Danny Phantom, BAMF Jazz Fenton, BAMF Jirou Kyouka, BAMF Kirishima Eijirou, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Sam Mansen, BAMF Shinsou Hitoshi, BAMF Tokoyami Fumikage, BAMF Tucker Foley, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, BAMF Yaoyorozu Momo, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) First Mission, Comedy, Confused Danny Fenton, Creati, Crime Fighting, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Deku - Freeform, Earphone Jack - Freeform, Emo Tokoyami Fumikage, Fakeout Makeout, Fenton Weapons, Gallus - Freeform, Ghost Cores (Danny Phantom), Ghost Getters are Family, Ghost Portal, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Ghosts, Guys in White - Freeform, Haunted Prison, Hero Analysis, Heroes, Humor, Izuku Sees Dead People, Jazmine Fenton - Freeform, Johnny 13 - Freeform, Just a little bit of KiriBaku, King Explosion Murder, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Sees Ghosts, Mina Ashido - Freeform, Mindjack, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Momo x Jiro, Multi, Musician Jirou Kyouka, Nomu - Freeform, POV, POV Multiple, Portal shenanigans, Prison, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Danny Fenton, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Protective Yaoyorozu Momo, Providing... Leverage, Quirk Analysis (My Hero Academia), Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), SEALs, Shark Bait Ooh ha ha, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Small Hulk, Team as Family, Tokoyami Fumikage Needs a Hug, Trust, Tsukuyomi - Freeform, U.A., U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Vigilante, Villain Attack, Villains, Vlad Masters - Freeform, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend, c h a o s, cannibal, danny phantom - Freeform, danny x sam, dark shadow - Freeform, for both, friends - Freeform, friendships, haunted, iida tenya - Freeform, juvenile detention center, momojirou, no beta we die like men, red riot, uravity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeKusak/pseuds/JoeKusak
Summary: ‘This is the story of my first official mission as a preliminary hero!’The weather on the day of our arrival was anything but clear.  The sky was full of dark gray swirling clouds which pelted down big raindrops, yet oddly at the same time the sun was still shining and the sky still bright.Ida explained that this natural phenomenon was called Sun Showers.Uraraka said that her family called it Orphan Tears.Kacchan claimed the sky was like this because the devil was beating his wife.Every time I see the weather like this I think of my mom telling me that the sky was just feeling to many things at once.  She said the sun and rain was the sky just trying to show all of its emotions.I believe that is a perfect description of this weather.  It was like the sky was trying to reflect all of the emotions that were flowing through the eight students of class 1a.  A strong sense of foreboding and dread coupled with the rays of excitement and anticipation shining through.The closer we tread to our destination, the stronger all these feelings became till we were finally standing at the entrance to Enoshima Juvenile Prison.
Comments: 79
Kudos: 257
Collections: BNHA Rereadables





	1. Izuku: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some awesome fanart my brother made for this fic!  
> https://josabakusak.tumblr.com/

‘This is the story of my first official mission as a preliminary hero!’

The weather on the day of our arrival was anything but clear. The sky was full of dark gray swirling clouds which pelted down big raindrops, yet oddly at the same time the sun was still shining and the sky still bright.

Ida explained that this natural phenomenon was called Sun Showers.

Uraraka said that her family called it Orphan Tears.

Kacchan claimed the sky was like this because the devil was beating his wife.

Every time I see the weather like this I think of my mom telling me that the sky was just feeling to many things at once. She said the sun and rain was the sky just trying to show all of its emotions.

I believe that is a perfect description of this weather. It was like the sky was trying to reflect all of the emotions that were flowing through the eight students of class 1a. A strong sense of foreboding and dread coupled with the rays of excitement and anticipation shining through.

The closer we tread to our destination, the stronger all these feelings became till we were finally standing at the entrance to Enoshima Juvenile Prison.

***

*The Day Before at UA High

“All right, the class will be sent and separated accordingly for their first Hero Assignments.” Aizawa-sensei drawled as shouts of excitement erupted throughout the classroom.

Questions and declarations of victories were thrown in every direction, some even across the classroom. Izuku was practically vibrating out of his chair when Mina started yelling about whose team she was going to be on. Apparently she wanted to have an all-girls team. At that point, everyone was shouting at the exact same time at Aizawa-sensei the teams they each demanded to be put on. This was excluding, of course, the quieter and more, well behaved students of the class which included Shinso, Todoroki, Tsu, Shoji, Tokoyami, Koda and himself.

Ida was shouting louder than everyone that “they needed to do this in an orderly and respectful way!” and “That they were representing the entirety of the prestigious school of UA.” 

The shouts of “who would be with who” ended abruptly when Aizawa-sensei activated his quirk. With eyes blazing red and dark black hair swirling around his head he literally silenced the room with a look. 

Quirk still on, he spoke in a powerful and clearly annoyed tone, “For the missions, I have decided how the squads will be separated based on each individuals skills for said mission. This is not up for debate.”

After making sure no protests were to be made, he deactivated his quirk and fell back into his much more common slouch of what Izuku would describe as someone who was completely exhausted. 

As his teacher started to look over the documents in front of him, Izuku pulled out his Hero Analysis notebook. He was going to write down every piece of information they were provided and document everything about his first ‘official’ hero mission. His brain was on overdrive trying to figure out exactly what sort of missions they would all be sent on. 

‘Of course, nothing too intense like tracking the league or anything. Maybe they’d have the guard someone of importance. Or possibly they would go on patrols. That way they would have to patrol the streets in different cities they are not familiar with, and have to figure out how to work together, take breaks, and cover large areas.’ 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kacchan slamming his palms on the table. Kacchan whips around glaring at him. “Shitty Deku! Quit mumbling so we can actually hear the missions we’re going on!” 

Realizing he had been speaking out loud, all Izuku offers is look of someone who has just been woken up. 

Before Kacchan can let whatever he was going to yell out of his mouth, Mr. Aizawa clears his throat. “Remember, these are real missions, not training. This may be your first mission, but that does not change the fact that you are now working as heroes. Your success or your failure will affect people lives. A wrong choice could dictate the life or death of a team-mate or civilian. Keep this in mind when you are out in the field.” 

‘That’s right.’ Izuku thinks. ‘This isn’t a game or another test, this is real. We are the ones who have to protect and fight to save someone. I can’t let everyone who has believed in me down; All Might, my mom, Mr. Aizawa, and all my friends. I have to protect with all I have!’ 

Izuku’s train of thought was once again derailed as Aizawa continued, “The first squad will consist of Ochaco Uraraka, Eijiro Kirishima, Kyoka Jiro, Fumikage Tokoyami, Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya, Hitoshi Shinso, and Momo Yaoyorozu.” 

Izuku felt his breath hitch when he heard his name. 

‘This was it. Another step in his dream to becoming a hero.’ 

He wrote the rest of his team-mates names quickly as Mr. Aizawa started to pass out papers to his designated team-mates. 

“The mission details and everything you need to know are written in the reports that I have passed out. I will give you a brief explanation of your mission, but that does mean that you do not have to read the reports. You will be sent to Enoshima Juvenile Prison to investigate the strange happenings there. The abandoned Prison was a correction facility that held the villain Gallus after he was found to be the cause of multiple mysterious disappearances.” 

Izuku blanched. ‘Oh my god. He’s talking about Gallus; quirk Cannibal Control! He named himself Gallus which means ‘chicken’ in Latin because chickens are one of the most cannibalistic creatures in the world.’ 

“If you have not heard of him, Gallus was a villain whose quirk allowed him to absorb the quirk of whoever he killed and ate. There was a time-limit of how long his quirk would let him keep the abilities he had gained. It is unknown how many powers he was able to possess at once, though the highest recorded number was four. He was branded as ‘Gallus’ for his cannibalistic tendencies.” As Aizawa paused in his explanation, Izuku flipped the page of his notebook to jot down the questions he had about Gallus’s quirk, one including how much of someone did he have to eat for his quirk to take effect. 

Taking a deep breath Mr. Aizawa continues, “The prison he was incarcerated in was closed and abandoned after he staged an escape. He killed three other prisoners and two guards in the failed attempt. He died when part of the prison caved in on itself from another inmate’s quirk. Gallus died at age 16, only slightly older than you all.” 

Silence crept around the classroom after that statement. Izuku was sure the same line of thought was flowing through his classmates’ minds. ‘Killing people is a terrible thing….but he was so young to have his life over.’ 

Ida was the one to break it with his hand shooting up in the air to ask a question. “Excuse me sir! What does any of this have to do with our classmates’ current mission, if this villain is as you say, already deceased?” 

Mr. Aizawa huffs out a long sigh before he speaks. “Well, it seems that after the prison was abandoned, weird and unexplainable things began to happen. The citizens of the town that’s a few miles from the prison have made many reports over the years of flickering lights, loud thumps, and insane laughter all coming from the abandoned building.” Mr. Aizawa suddenly pauses, dropping his head and peering up at the class. 

Izuku feels himself shiver, ‘what could possibly make him make that face?’ he thinks. 

Aizawa continues after the long pause not moving from his position. “The conclusion of the townspeople is that Gallus’s ghost is haunting the building.” 

“WHAT?!” The entire class yells. 

While trying to sort out his thoughts on whether or not he believes in the existence of ghosts, his other classmates are much more vocal on the subject. Among all the excited chatter, he looks for Uraraka to see what her input on the subject is. As he spots her, he realizes she is already speaking. Her voice is not loud, just above a whisper. From as far as Izuku can tell she’s mumbling to herself under her breath obscure items, while ticking them off on her fingers. 

Izuku thinks absently, ‘is that what I look like when I zone out?’ 

Before he can ask her what she is thinking about, from the way back of the class there is a shout. Everyone turns their attention to Tokoyami who is laughing gleefully with Dark Shadow. “I knew it!” He shouts. 

Izuku is shell shocked. ‘Tokoyami, who he has only ever heard scream once, has just yelled….happily.’ 

Momo is the first to snap out of the shock of hearing Tokoyami shouting. She looks to him as she asks the question everyone wanted the answer too, “what did he know?” 

He smiles so wide at the question that his eyes crinkle. 

“I knew all along that ghosts exist! And now finally, I will prove it to the rest of the world!” 

Uraraka immediately jumps from her seat pointing at Tokoyami shouting enthusiastically. “I 100% agree with you! I’ve always believed in ghosts, spirits, and all things supernatural! I’m just worried this will be a poltergeist and that one of us will get possessed. Tokoyami, I’ll bring all the materials I know of that repel ghosts, so you do the same.” 

Tokoyami salutes Uraraka with her responding in kind. That’s when Aizawa clears his throat again to gain the classes’ attention. 

“Back to the report. No one really knows for sure that this is of the supernatural world, but the mere thought of it has spread like wild fire throughout the internet. Many people have made dares, bets, and challenges to go into the prison in search of the paranormal. Normally, we would not send heroes to investigate a ghost story, but with this new information it does not seem to just be that. According to the town’s police, last night a large beam of green light flashed through the sky above the prison. After about five minutes of a constant glowing green, a large blinding flash shot out of the green then immediately went dark…. taking all the town’s power with it. It has been at least 6 hours since this occurrence has taken place. Electric type heroes have already been sent in but, they have yet to get the power back on because whatever caused the shortage fried everything. When the police searched near where the light came from, they found a crater in the ground along with scorch marks littering the area. It is your jobs as aspiring heroes to do two things: find the cause of who or what caused the shortage and to stop it from happening again…. A third thing to do is prove the existence of ghosts, if you want?” 

Uraraka shouts in return, “You better believe it sensei!”


	2. Danny: Chapter 2

*Danny

“Tuck, are you sure he’s going this way?” Danny asked for what felt like the millionth time. 

They had been flying, him in his ghost form and his three ‘Ghost Getters’ in the Specter Speeder, for at least five hours. They had an entire three day weekend to themselves having convinced all their parents to let them go camping as long as Jazz was their chaperon. Instead of camping outdoors however, they were camping in the Specter Speeder, trying to track Skulker.

According to Johnny 13, Skulker had bought the “old piece of junk, ghost portal do-hicky, off his bike.” 

He also proceeded to say how this was all technically Danny’s fault for breaking it in the first place when “it was not part of the deal.” Jazz took care of it quite beautifully in Danny’s opinion. He will never forget the look on Johnny’s face at seeing his tried-to-force-into-with-ghost-powers kitten, wielding the Fenton Peeler. He only wished Tucker had recorded it. Tucker however did manage to hack into the security on Skulker’s armor to be able track him, so Danny gave Tucker a pass on missing the ‘Kodak Moment.’ 

Even with knowing where Skulker was, following him was proving to be difficult. Skulker had been able to fix the portable portal….sort of. Instead of sending him to the human world, the portal just kept sending him all across the Ghost Zone, hence their need for a full 72 hours of tracking time.

They brought all the essentials for camping in the Ghost Zone. A long winded argument ensued on whether Sam or Tucker got to pack the food. They ended up each packing half the food resulting in an odd array of only meat and only vegetables. Jazz packed all the ghost gear needed to supply a small army, and he was in charge of stuff for sleeping. He had found a ton of camping stuff hidden in their ‘attic’ which was just a weird room that led to the ops center. He grabbed five sleeping bags, you know just in case one of theirs’ tore or something, and some other random camping stuff they had excluding a tent of course ‘cause a tent in the Specter Speeder would be ridiculous. 

Thus, that is why Danny and team have been flying around the Ghost Zone with no clear destination for what felt like an eternity. 

They had only actually spotted Skulker once before he laughed like a lunatic and flew through another self-made portal which none of them made it through. Joy.

Tucker groans finally responding to his question, “Danny, if you think you can do better than the best GPS ghost tracking system of the ghost zone, then be my guest! It’s not my fault he keeps ‘portalling’ away. And Johnny was kinda right, this could have been avoided if you destroyed the portable portal completely.” 

Before Danny could retort with something he believed would have been the ‘own’ of the century, Jazz speaks up. “I know everyone is tired and annoyed about this whole situation, but biting each-others heads off will not help us find Ghost X any sooner. I propose we play a game to pass the time to keep everyone occupied.” 

He hears Sam’s scoff through the Fenton Phones before speaking. “Jazz for the hundredth time, his name is Skulker, not ‘Ghost X.’”

Jazz harrumphs, yes harrumphs, because Danny can’t describe that noise any other way. “I can call him his code name if I please, Ghost Getter Number 3.” 

Danny winces as Sam growls loudly at Jazz, he doesn’t get to hear what is said next when he spots their target. “Skulker!” he whispers into the mic. 

Jazz groans, “Not you too Danny!” 

Danny speaks slightly louder and more exasperated, “No, not that! Skulker is here!” 

The rest of them look in the direction he’s staring at. Skulker is sitting on one of many giant floating rocks. They appear to have been at one time connected, but now just float near each other held close by some sort of magnetic pull. Each chunk is covered in grass with trees littering a few. Skulker is on a smaller one on the outskirts of the puzzle of rocks fiddling with the portable portal creator. 

Danny is not making the same mistake he made the last time they found him. No witting banter, no warning, no nothing. They were going get the device back this time. 

He whispers to his team to be ready in case Skulker tries to run. Danny turns invisible and flies to one of the islands not too far from Skulker. 

He concentrates and lets his cold energy start to build at his core. He held it there until it had nowhere to go but out and in an instant all the little floating islands were frozen solid. 

Danny turns visible again as Skulker tries to break the ice that has now incased most of his body. “I’d tell you to freeze where you are, but it looks that you’ve got that covered.” 

Skulker stops in his attempts as he glares up at Danny with a smirk plastered on his face. “Ah, welp, I was wondering when I was going to get to see you again, but lucky for me you come to find me. You just can’t wait to become one of my pelts can you?” 

Danny clears his throat, “First off, ew. And second, we’re here to get back something of ours.” 

If possible Skulker’s smirk grows wider, “Oh, you must be talking about my new portable portal creator. Well, I bought it completely legally, so it is mine by law now.” 

Danny growled lowly, “Don’t give me that crap. You know that tech is ours and that I only ask nicely once. Give us the device.” 

Skulker tilts his head looking at Danny like he was too stupid to understand the situation. He rights his head and chuckles darkly. “How naïve you are ghost child to believe that the Ghost Zone’s Greatest Hunter Skulker could ever truly be ensnared by the likes of you.” 

Danny watches in shock as white hot electricity starts radiating off of Skulker. The electricity quickly bounces through all of the ice he created resulting in ear piercing shattering noises. The shock wave sends Danny flying backwards. 

He stops himself in time to see the Specter Speeder come out from its hiding place to start firing at Skulker. The ghost dodges the aerial attacks while absently looking at the device on his arm. 

Danny doesn’t think, he just takes off at full speed towards the Ghost Hunter. 

WAM! 

He smashes right into his target sending them spiraling sideways. Danny starts blindly trying to grab the added tech off Skulker’s suit.

“Aaahh! Get off of me, you petulant child!” Skulker roars, trying to wrestle him off. 

Danny doesn’t let go, instead he finally finds purchase on the device giving a harsh tug that causes loud scraping sound to echo around them. The hunter hisses in indignation and now with Danny’s hands only on his one arm, slams Danny with the other who unfortunately loses his hold. 

Danny is once again sent sailing backwards, but this time his motion is stopped by hitting the Specter Speeder. 

“Danny! Are you ok?!” Sam yells through the phones. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. But we need to get Skulker before-,” Danny was cut off by a bright flash and Skulker’s chaotic laughter. “Before exactly that happens.” He deadpans as he sees the new swirling green portal. 

“Danny.” Tucker says seriously. “Hold on.” 

And that was all the warning he was given before they were speeding off towards the portal.

Danny’s last thought as he entered the portal was ‘Crud.’


	3. Izuku: Chapter 3

*Izuku

Izuku stared at the ‘crater’ they were told to investigate. The dirt there was still in that moist state of just being unearthed, the state that’s before the sun has the chance to suck all the water out of it. The bottom was littered with small puddles from the sporadic rain of the day. 

Izuku has watched an uncountable number of hero battles, analyzing the heroes, their quirks, and battle techniques. With this is mind Izuku knew that what he was looking at was not a crater, but appeared to be the torn up ground of something large and heavy crashing and skidding across it. 

A crater would have looked to be more direct implant in the ground, usually caused by something small, with gravity doing the work to create a big hole. On top of that, usually you would find the culprit of said crater at the center or at least some form of evidence of what caused it.

Climbing in the hole he could make out two long indents cutting through the sides of the hole. Following them led him to the large dirt mound that was left behind. It was bunched up together and compacted, creating a sort of protective barrier to the hole. 

It reminded Izuku of when he was little and would play in the sandbox. As he would try to dig a moat he would push the sand away from him, leaving a hole in its wake, but also a mountain of sand that he would soon have to dig through to finish his moat. 

This ‘crater’ looked much more like someone pushed a giant shovel through the dirt to one side. His theory of something being thrown across the ground would make perfect sense, if there was anything actually at the end of the hole. There was only dirt and indents. This hole would have had to be done by something pretty big, human or object, but nothing was left behind. Not the object, no marks of a human crawling or walking through the dirt, and not even a hint at whatever it was being moved away from the scene. It looked like whatever was there had just disappeared, leaving no traces and no prints behind. 

‘Just what had happened here,’ he wondered. 

Tokoyami walked up next to him staring at the wall intently, “I think you’re right. Whatever happened here did disappear.” 

‘Oops.’ Izuku thought. ‘I said that all out loud.’ 

Uraraka jumps down from the top of the hole using her quirk on her costume to help slow her descent. “Yes, it definitely did disappear.” Uraraka agreed. “It could only mean one thing….”

She pauses, and then at the same time she and Tokoyami speak intensely. “Ghosts.” 

“Ok, guys.” Jiro spoke up from top of the mound. “I’m not trying to ‘disprove’ your theories in ghosts actually existing, but how could ghosts have anything to do with our current situation?” 

“Well,” Tokoyami starts. “Ghosts all have different abilities and skills depending on who they were before death and why they are still here. There are also different kinds of ghosts. As Uraraka mentioned before, poltergeists are one of the categories. They are one the types of ghosts that can interact with this plain the most, but they are also the most corrupted by their ‘unfinished business.” 

Uraraka continues Tokoyami’s explanation. “Shades are a type of ghost that have little to no interaction with this plane. Usually they can only appear in someone’s dreams as a shadow of what they were when they were alive.” She finishes.

Tokoyami starts up again, “So we think that whatever is haunting this area has to be an upper level ghost, possibly poltergeist. With the story of the villain paired with this mysterious hole our hunches are all but confirmed. Uraraka and I were preparing for this exact outcome and have brought a many different ghost repellents we had already in hand.” 

Uraraka nods enthusiastically and takes off her backpack. “Yup! I memorized at least 10 different charms to help shield off ghost possession and the like!” 

She then pulls out a black marker from her bag and flips her hand backwards. On her knuckles appears to be a bunch of odd symbols Izuku doesn’t recognize. 

“I just have to draw them on your guys’s skin and Tokoyami can hand out his things!”

A litany of things began to unfold at the statement. 

Excluding Uraraka and Tokoyami, the class is split between the believers in a possibility of the existence of ghosts and the others who are stubbornly against it. 

Kacchan was the main advocate of non-believers who had stomped off angrily towards the abandoned prison yelling that ‘they were a bunch of babies to be afraid of things that weren’t even real.’ Kirishima apologized for him before quickly following behind. Shinso said he didn’t believe in the existence of ghosts either and left as well. Jiro almost followed too, but was stopped by Momo who grabbed her wrist and excitedly told her that “it was better to be safe than sorry.” 

So, the ones who were left near the hole were Uraraka, Tokoyami, Momo, Jiro, and himself. 

They started marring their bodies in permanent ink and odd looking necklaces that were either holding wooden carvings or different crystals. Momo vastly enjoyed the activity and had Uraraka show her all the seals on paper before choosing which ones should go on each person. She also took to passing out the various necklaces that she believed matched the person’s ‘aura’. 

That is how he ended up with a dark and smooth green stone around his neck and multiple miniature seals covering his cheeks in permanent marker. After Uraraka was done drawing them she said it looked like she replaced his freckles with stars. All Izuku could do was blush and start to sputter out thank-yous. 

Eventually they were all adorned with their own symbols and necklaces to protect them. Momo had a large symbol drawn across her stomach that resembled a crescent moon while Jiro had one of a sun across her collarbone. Momo was glad they matched. Tokoyami’s costume let almost none of his skin show, so he had neat and intricate patterns written all over his beak. Uraraka had some both seals on both her hands and forehead. 

All and all, even if Izuku wasn’t sure there were ghosts present, he felt a little safer and content with how much happier his ghost believer friends looked. 

That was until he heard a scream from the forest. 

It was in the opposite direction of the prison, followed by the sound of a hard thud. One glance from his team is all it takes before they are running at top speed to the source of the sound. 

More noises tear through the surrounding area, more shouts coming from different people. 

Finally he starts to see moving figures up ahead in a small clearing. There is a lot of odd high pitch sounds that sort of sound like video game laser guns. 

Izuku breaks into the clearing first because he is using One For All Full Cowling. Once in the clearing he accesses the situation. 

A red haired teenager is lying unconscious on the ground appearing to be slightly smoking. A boy is kneeling over her wrapping what looks to be a bleeding arm. 

Away from those two is another girl in dark clothing who is currently running towards a large weapon lying on the ground.

The last member of the clearing is boy who’s floating at least ten feet in the air. His hair is pale white and he has eyes that illuminate his face in an acid green hue. He’s swerving in circles while firing rays out of his hands that match his eyes glow.

He looks furious.

‘What could this guy’s quirk possibly be that gives him flight and glowing green beams?’ Izuku wonders in his head. 

A pained yelp catches Izuku’s attention and he sees the Goth girl lying on her back unconscious and smoking like the red-head. 

Izuku’s face hardens. “This villain will not get away with hurting these people.” he grits out near silent. 

He wastes no time in using his quirk to leap toward the villain aiming a kick for his ribs. The hit lands sending the shocked aggressor onto the ground below them. 

He tries to follow the kick with a punch into the ground, but the boy disappears. 

Izuku frantically looks around himself, the three victims, and the clearing not finding the villain. ‘How could he have just vanished like that? Could he have really had the time to fly away from him that quickly?’ 

He’s brought out of his wondering when he hears a rustle of grass behind him, Izuku quickly turning around to the sound. The boy is there and looks just as angry as before, but now he has confusion written in the mix. 

He yells at Izuku in an aggravated voice that is younger than he initially thought it would be. “Who are you?! And what do you want?! Can’t you see I’m a little busy! If you just want to fight me, then leave a message with my receptionist.” 

Izuku is slightly taken aback. The boy seems less surprised at his appearance than he is exasperated. Izuku holds his fists in front of him and gets into a more defensive position. “I am the hero Deku and I will not let you hurt anyone anymore!” He yells as he lunges. 

The villain has a quick look of shock on his face as he takes off flying towards the sky. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” He says holding his hands up placating. “I think there’s been a bit of a mistake.” 

Izuku doesn’t stop. He jumps into one of the trees and launches himself upwards to the villain. The boy dodges the blow that Izuku had aimed for his head, but doesn’t move quickly enough away from Izuku as he grabs his leg. With the surprise of being grabbed along with Izuku’s speed allows the hero to drag the villain back to the ground with him. 

Even as Izuku slams the boy to the ground, the kid does not stop talking. He starts listening closer to the villain’s words as he holds his arms on either side of his head. 

“Hey! Hey! I’m one of the good guys! I was the one being attacked and was just protecting myself. I was just-,” He was interrupted by the rest of his team entering the clearing. 

Izuku’s eyes never leave the kid and he watches the boy’s face pale further at the sight of his friends. 

He looks back to Izuku and nervously smiles. “Well, this has been fun, but I really need to go.” 

The villain then turns invisible startling Izuku immensely, but he can still feel him so he tightens his grip. 

‘What is with this guy?!’ Izuku thinks in panic, though he makes sure his face does not show his surprise. ‘How many quirks does he have?!’ 

When the villain ‘reappears’ again he looks panicked and winces slightly at his hold. 

“What did you to me?!” He yells fighting much harder than before. “What are you?! And what do you want with me?! Are you working for Masters?! Just. Let. Go!” 

Even with him flailing around Izuku doesn’t falter his grip.

He can vaguely hear Momo giving orders to the rest of them, probably advising them to help the injured. Another shout echoes through the clearing, though one he does not recognize. It’s male and sounds worried and aggressive at the same time. He realizes it must be the boy that was helping the red haired girl who was unconscious. 

The boy is yelling at his team to stay back. He hears Uraraka begin to try and calm him down, explaining that they were heroes. The villain growls and his struggling increases. 

He feels, more than sees, Tokoyami approach them. 

Tokoyami gasps at the villain, as Dark Shadow begins laughing manically. “EEEHH! He is a spirit! Just like me! Fumi! Let me get a closer look.” 

Before he could react, the villain’s eyes change from their acid green to an electric blue and he lets out a puff of blue air. Immediately Izuku feels his arms start to be encased in ice. The villain’s entire body seems to radiating cold. He can feel himself start to shiver. 

Dark Shadow grabs Izuku and yanks him away from the freezing temperature. Izuku can’t feel his fingers and his arms are numb. He starts trying to shake them into cooperation because this fight is not over. 

Izuku doesn’t know how, but this kid possesses multiple quirks and knows how to wield them proficiently. He is dangerous. 

Izuku runs at the boy again preparing to flip behind him. The villain sees this and responds in kind, making his hands start to glow again readying them for attack. Instead of aiming his hand at Izuku like he initially thought he would, he shoots the green beam at Tokoyami, or more accurately Dark Shadow. 

Dark Shadow begins screeching and rolling on the ground. He looks to be trying to scrape the glowing substance off of himself, like it was some sort of glue made from green light. 

The villain laughs quiet, but triumphant. “I knew that thing would hate light.” 

His body disappears once again and Izuku immediately senses it. The ground that they are standing on feels like it is sucking the heat out of everything around them. 

He starts yelling to his team, “Watch out! He has some sort of freezing quirk too!” 

Tokoyami’s legs are already frozen to the ground as he still tries to help Dark Shadow. Uraraka had managed to keep herself afloat long enough to avoid the attack, she’s the only one though. He, Momo, and Jiro have also been caught by the ice. 

He looks frantically around the clearing for the villain to reappear and initiate another attack. What he finds instead is that two of the villain’s victims have disappeared altogether. Izuku is about to shout this to Uraraka when he already sees her running to the black haired girls body. Before she can reach her, the girl’s body slowly becomes transparent and then vanishes altogether.

No one makes a sound.

No one even breathes.

All the heroes are left staring at the empty place where the girl once was. 

It’s quiet for what felt like forever, but realistically is only a few minutes. Izuku’s mind was running a mile a minute. They lost. They lost and the villain escaped. They lost and let all three victims be taken.

The heroes are all abruptly taken out of their stupor by multiple loud and familiar explosions. Flying into the clearing, propelled by his quirk is an enraged Kacchan. 

He takes one look around the clearing before shouting, “What the hell happened here?!”


	4. Danny: Chapter 4

*Danny

If Danny was being honest with himself, he believed that either the universe simply hated him or that somehow the guys playing with cosmic duty were taking turns and laughing at all the stuff they put him through. The second one doesn’t seem so farfetched after meeting Clockwork who is the king of setting people up with problems just so they learn how to solve them.

As of now, Danny is currently on the first watch duty because he did not bring a tent. The sheer unjustness and cruel irony of this fact is mind-boggling. There is no way he could have ever predicted this specific outcome of events, but here Danny was watching for signs of danger.

After they barely made it through the portal behind Skulker the swirling green hole popped out of existence. Immediately they realize that they have been shot back into the human world….and that they are about to smash into a giant building. Tucker barely manages to swerve them away from the building fast enough, though that did not mean they were in the clear. The abrupt change in trajectory caused them to start spirally uncontrollably towards the ground. 

They crashed….

into the ground….

hard. 

On the plus side Danny did manage to turn intangible and phase into the ship before being crushed between the ground and the Specter Speeder, so he takes that as a win. Skulker decided to fly down in front of them laughing out how he did manage to fix the portal creator to its former glory. But what still brings a smile to Danny’s face is how Skulker’s face dropped when the device started smoking before it sputtered out and died. Skulker of course started cursing at him as he disappeared and flew away. 

After the checking for injuries and the multiple grumblings of annoyance were done with, Danny turned intangible so he could fly them all and the Specter Speeder out of the ground. 

Somehow, it managed to get worse from there. They had no idea where they were! Apparently they had landed not too far from a road. They searched along the rock road for a while before they found a road sign. The sad part was that when they tried reading the sign to, you know get some sort of clue as to where they were, they found out that the sign was in a language none of them knew nor recognized. So, they still had no idea where they were. 

To top that off, not even ten minutes later they started to hear and see cop sirens coming up the bumpy road. Jazz thought that they should just go and talk to and ask for help from the cops. She was shot down by the three of them instantly. They all vehemently explained in intense whispers in every way that that was a terrible idea. 

Sam’s response was the funniest though. “Hi, random officers! We have no idea where we are and have no explanation of how we got here. Also, we most definitely weren’t the cause of that giant noise you came up here for or the massive hole that you’ll eventually find.” 

Obviously and now unanimously they did not show themselves. 

Instead they decided to hide near their accidental vandalism. Finally, some luck shines its beautiful light on them as the cops that showed up to the scene leave as quickly as they had come. The cops are clearly acting scared out of their minds. The reason that they are so afraid none of them know, but Danny has decided long ago to not question their luck that is always in such short supply. 

The only thing weirder than the cop’s rushed inspection of the hole was that one of the cops was dressed in some sort of animal cosplay. They had big floppy dog ears and a long fluffy tail sticking out of their uniform. The person even growled at a noise coming from the direction of the mystery building. They were like going all out in their costume persona. The other cop didn’t comment on any of it. They acted like it was completely normal thing for a cop to do and just ushered their cosplaying colleague back into the police car. 

After the cops left, Tucker tried to use his PDA to give them their location. That didn’t work. All that kept coming up on his screen was a ‘you are out of cellular range,’ response. 

This resulted in Tuck falling to his knees while yelling back at the device that his PDA was “A world-wide trans-dimension masterpiece!’ and how, ‘This evil should not be happening!’ He also confided in the piece of tech that his cell phone meant nothing to him. Then he just started shouting random things to the sky like how the PDA was ‘hand made in Japan!’ 

Following Tucker’s PDA mourning, they all went and did recon on the damaged Specter Speeder. Apparently, without the right tools and assistance from Tuckers tech it would take them at least two days to fix the ship. That fact may have annoyed Danny, but at least that gave him plenty of time to track and capture Skulker. Since the portal creator was apparently broken after the fight, this gave them the perfect opportunity to take it back. 

Setting up camp became their next priority. It was already pitch-dark at….wherever they were. With Tucker’s PDA on the fritz and just coming out of the ghost zone where there really is no way to tell the time, they decide to just eat a probably-dinner before going to sleep. A meal of roasted marshmallows, provided by himself, and hotdogs which were Tucks contribution and his ingenious plan to bring matches later, they all tried to get some sleep. 

Well, everyone except Danny. The other three completely singled him out because ‘It was his job to bring camping stuff, yet he forgot a tent.’ 

They all knew how unfair they were, but none of them cared because his ‘awakeness’ meant that none of them had to stay up on lookout duty. 

So he just sat there….

basically alone….

in the dark….

for hours….

Until the sun finally rose, along with his people. The second they all got up, he went down. Transforming out of his ghost form he swore he fell asleep before his head hit the sleeping bag. 

Later Danny would think back on that moment bitterly. ‘I should have known everything was going too smoothly.’ 

They almost had the wing of the ship fully attached when everything went crazy. ‘Or at least, at first it was their regular crazy then it went crazy-crazy that was crazy compared to their normal crazy.’ 

Skulker had started to attack them for parts of the ship to use for the portable portal. ‘That would have been sucky, but fine. Everything was fine. Everything was going better than fine. They were winning the fight.’ 

That is until Skulker used that new electric attack he used on his ice earlier on Jazz which resulted in deactivating the Fenton Peeler and completely knocking her out! 

Tucker ran to Jazz signaling to Danny that she was relatively ok, just knocked out. Danny was mad. And Danny had enough sense in him to realize that when he was mad, he did not always think rationally, but at that moment he did not care. All he cared about was beating Skulker to a pulp for hurting Jazz. 

He started firing ecto-rays in all directions to try and get at least some indication as to where Skulker was. At the sound of Sam’s scream followed by the thump of her body hitting the ground, he knew where his target was, and was so furious that he couldn’t see straight. Right when he was about to go tear into Skulker, he was slammed in the back from behind sending him sprawling on the ground. 

He barely managed to jump away from the next attack. Danny went invisible to size up his new opponent. He was a kid, well, a teen, like he was, but he looked to be human. 

If Danny was documenting this weekend, this exact moment was when their weekend went from terrible to horrific. 

This guy was everywhere. 

Somehow he had like super speed and possibly also super strength, and most importantly was attacking Danny! He wouldn’t listen to any kind of reasoning. And when the guy got him pinned, he couldn’t phase through! That’s only ever happened if he was in the ghost zone or was fighting something Anti-Ecto. 

Danny decided that the kid definitely had super strength, because Danny knew he that he himself may not be a beast, but he couldn’t even get the guy to struggle even a little bit with holding him down. It was like Danny wasn’t even struggling at all to the other. The green kid acted like this was as easy as holding down a piece of paper from blowing away in the wind instead of a sporadically thrashing teenager.

And then more kids were coming at them! They were in the most bizarre and colorful costumes and Danny only had two seconds to hope that they didn’t have any weird powers like the kid he was fighting. 

Two seconds later and he spotted some guy with a bird head and a giant talking bird shaped dark blob thing was coming out of him.

‘Yeah, definitely these kids weren’t normal.’

And according to Danny’s ghost sense, that dark talking blob thing was most definitely a ghost. 

He heard Tucker yell at the other brightly clothed people and he knew that they were not just after him, Danny Phantom. They were after them all. He didn’t know why, but did not have the capacity to really care. They all needed to get out of there.

Wasting no more time he managed to break free from the green guy’s grip by using his ice powers. Danny managed to take care of the rest of them similarly by just freezing them all the ground. 

Well, most of them. 

The pink one apparently could fly. 

By this point though, he’s just moving on a very confused and panicked auto-pilot and he gets to Sam just before the girl. Flying through the sky with his two friends and sister he does not stop at their campsite. It’s too close to those people, who apparently were trying to get all of them. 

He instead flew them all straight into the top floor of that weird mystery building they almost crashed into and let his team down as gently as his exhausted body allowed. Immediately after releasing them, he reverts back to his human form.

As Tucker and him prop Jazz and Sam against the wall he remembers another thing to add to the incredibly long list of things that suck. 

‘Thanks to those random people, Skulker managed to escape, not only is he running around free, but he also now has the Spector Speeder’s ecto- filter. Yep, this day was just going great. Did he mention it was also raining?’


	5. Shinso: Chapter 5

*Shinso

If Shinso were to describe class 1a in a single word, it would be ‘loud.’ 

It seemed that no matter the circumstance at least one of them would be yelling. As of right now, the main ‘screamers’ were Bakugo, Uraraka, and Tokoyami. Bakugo always seemed to be a given, more often than not it was him making the world a louder place. 

No, what really surprised Shinso was the combined giddy, excited, and near constant flow of shouts from the other two. Apparently they both vehemently and quite possibly excessively believed in ghosts and have convinced themselves that that is what they saw today. 

He arrived last at the scene of the battle and since had been forced to listen to the repeated tales of the ‘ghost’ attack. No, Shinso did not believe in ghosts. Also no, his non-belief did not sprout from some sort of irrational fear of them. That, he’s pretty sure, is covered by Bakugo. 

The reason behind his non-belief could be linked directly to his quirk. With his quirk of Brainwashing he has always been able to see inside of many peoples’ minds and psyches. He knows the inner workings of the human brain like the back of his hand. He understands why people do certain things, why people want specific things, how they react to their fears, where or what those fears spawned from and why, and of course the ever beneficial, what words or phrases will rile a person up enough to elicit a response. 

To simply put it, Shinso just doesn’t believe in the idea that a person can wander through the world existing as an entity that has no physical body and by extension no brain. This is not to say that he doesn’t believe in some sort of afterlife, he just does not think that after death means an eternity of ‘living’ on Earth as, convenient to the believers, invisible creatures. 

So, while his teammates were expanding on the improbable reality of ghost’s existence, he was contemplating real explanations for what they were fighting against. 

Shinso decides that he has let his classmates squabble and gabber enough so he uses his Artificial Vocal Cords to gain their attention. 

“Alright class, you have three seconds to quiet down.”

He looks at the petrified forms of his classmates and allows himself a small satisfied smile to fall on his lips. ‘No matter how many times I mimic Aizawa’s voice, they always react the same way; complete stunned silence.’ 

The beautiful silence only lasts a few seconds as Bakugo rounds on him palms sparking. “What the hell, Eye Bags?! We are trying to stop a villain! And all you’re doing is playing stupid pranks?! Die!!!” 

Shinso scoffs through his nose. “I was just using the fastest way to get all of yours attention. Apparently the only way to garner it is from fear of reprimand from our teacher. Anyway, I have my own theories of what the villain actually is and I bet Midoriya does too. Am I right?”

The green haired boy, as expected, starts spluttering profusely before taking a big calming breath and responds. “Well, I do have a few ideas that revolve around the reason he has so many quirks….but none of them are good. At first, I thought he had some sort of energy quirk that caused him to be able to propel himself in the air resembling flight. It would have also allowed him to shoot those green energy blasts. But that became implausible when he showed to have even more quirks, those being invisibility and some sort of ice power. Right now, I only have two really solid ideas of what we are up against.” 

Izuku pauses to flip through the pages of his burnt notebook. “First, he could possibly be ghost, or at least, pretending to be, the ghost of Gallus.” 

Tokoyami cuts into to Midoriya’s tangent. “It would explain all the random powers and the reason behind the captured victims. And the villain was even wielding four different quirks at once, Gallus’s highest recorded number.” 

“That is true.” Midoriya cuts back in. “The idea of it being the real and not….dead….ghost Gallus doesn’t add up exactly. The villain we saw was young, probably the same age Gallus was when he died if, not younger. We have to rule out the possibility of a quirk that keeps someone young because we know his quirk has some sort of time limit. My second theory however, is much worse. He could possibly-”

Shinso cuts him off, finishing his sentence. “be a new kind of Nomu?” 

Midoriya’s look of slight surprise quickly disappears as his features are taken over by a grimace. 

Shinso waits for him to nod before continuing, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking too. If the League has somehow managed to create Nomus that have that much awareness and are still….relatively human, then the whole world is in for one hell of a wake-up call.”

He pauses and looks at the faces of his entire squad, making sure they are all listening before he goes on. “The Pros will have to learn how to fight villains who are at clear and outrageous advantages. There will be increases on kidnappings and everyone with strong quirks will be forced to hide their powers in fear of being targeted. And….we have to face the fact that humans are selfish creatures. There will be a rise in villainy as people will be vying at the opportunity to gain another quirk. It’s sad, but true that a vast number would do anything for that chance, even with the knowledge that others will suffer and most likely die as a result.” 

After Shinso finished, the only noise in the clearing was the soft patters of rain. He turns away from his classmates and puts his hands in his pockets. “….Of course we don’t know for sure if he is a Nomu. I’m sure Midoriya has an infinite number of reasons that prove that. It’s just a possibility and more than enough reason to take this guy seriously.” 

Yaoyorozu takes the imaginary talking stick from Shinso. “Shinso is right. We do need to be ready for anything. Furthermore, our first priority has to be track the villain down so we can save the hostages. Jiro. Can you use your earjacks to find their location?” 

Jiro gives Yaoyorozu a thumbs-up before moving to the edge of the clearing that is in the same direction that the villain had flown. She inserts her earjaks into the ground and several minutes pass in dead silence.

Jiro gasps then quickly stands up. “I found them. They are hiding in the top floor of the prison. But get this. There are four heartbeats instead of three. That means are villain is in fact of the living.”

Shinso chances a glance at Tokoyami who does not look the least bit convinced. Instead, he starts whispering to Dark Shadow. 

“Good work!” Yaoyorozu claps her hands together. “I have a plan on how to rescue the civilians. First, we’ll all need these.” 

Her chest starts glowing and sparkling which is a result of her quirk. Before long she is holding eight pairs of small earphones. 

“These,” she laminates. “are essential for communication between us. With the power outage and the already sketchy cellular service due to being in the middle of nowhere I have deduced that we will need a more reliable way of communicating. Basically they work the same way old-school walky-talkies would work….with my own added feature. On each earphone there is a small button. Holding both buttons in at the same time is the equivalent to sending a distress signal and location to our teacher’s phone. That way, if this mission is much more severe than we initially thought, we have a failsafe.” 

Yaoyorozu finishes passing them out as she unveils her plan for the rescue. The plan, in Shinso’s opinion, is good and very well thought out considering the time crunch. 

Once they near the building, everyone splits up into their designated posts. 

Essentially the plan is to get Shinso inside and use his quirk on him so they can ensure the safety of the hostages. All other aspects of the plan are like a million contingency plans. 

Uraraka and Bakugo are directly outside the window of the hostages, and when he says directly he means literally. Due to Uraraka’s quirk they are lying in wait on either side of the 5th floor window.

Tokoyami had Dark Shadow launch him and Jiro to the top of the roof in case the villain takes to the sky immediately. Those two are specifically up there because Tokoyami claims Dark Shadow can sense the villain’s presence. He’s paired with Jiro because her long range sound attacks are perfect to knock people out of the sky. 

Kirishima and Yaoyorozu are a pair while he and Midoriya are another. All four of them will be inside the building for the initial attack. 

The other two will enter the room next to the one that the enemy and hostages are in and make quiet noises. Quiet noises meaning that they will pretend to be being people sneaking around so the villain will think he has the jump on them and ‘sneak attack’ them. The villain will be lured away enough from the hostages for Midoriya to grab them and escape through the window. Most likely the villain will notice and he will begin to speak to him causing him to fall under his control. Yaoyorozu and Kirishima will rush in to apprehend the villain. 

The plan is a good plan. 

And it is working flawlessly. 

The villain takes the bait and gets up to investigate the noise at the other end of the room. He even goes as far as pressing his ear up against it. 

Midoriya swoops in and with his ungodly speed and strength grabs all three hostages and is out the window before the villain turns around. 

Shinso puts on his well-practiced and completely perfected relaxed ‘I don’t give a shit pose’ and speaks to the enemy. “Are you looking for me?” 

The villain turns around so quick Shinso swears he gets whiplash just from watching. His eyes travel to Shinso and then to the wall where his victims once were and back to him again. The eyes are no longer just a light green, now they are literally radiating light. The villain looks to be trying to kill Shinso with nothing but a glare. Shinso may be slightly intimidated by that look, but he does not waver in his bored and uncaring posture. 

“Where are they?” the villain grounds out barely above a whisper, but that’s all Shinso needs. 

Except nothing happens to the boy in front of him. 

There is no instant relax in the enemy’s body.

No cold, blank, white eyes staring back at him.

And most importantly the villain doesn’t even appear to be struggling against his quirk. 

Instead, Shinso feels his head start to become hazy. He feels like clouds have taken residence where his brain should be. As fast as the clouds appeared they vanished leaving him lightheaded. Shinso is left there swaying on his feet staring at the villain who in kind is staring back seething at Shinso.

The villain raises a glowing white hand threatening. Shinso is 99 percent sure the others said he had glowing green hands. 

When the villain speaks again it is with increased volume. “I said, ‘Where are they?!’”

Shinso shakes himself off and tries again with a scowl rivaling the villains. “Safe, now that you are far away from them.” 

‘Yes.’ Shinso reassures himself. ‘I just must have not focused enough. I’ll get him this time.’ 

The villain growls lowly, before nearly screeching at Shinso. “That was NOT AN ANSWER!!” 

Shinso blinks and he has been flung backwards into a wall. When he opens his eyes after the impact the villain’s face is inches from his own. Shinso can’t move and not because of the villain’s hold on his collar. He just stands there, frozen in shock.

The fog is back but it is now coupled with unaltered rage. He feels more than anger though. There is so much fear and worry that is surrounding him that he feels like he is drowning. There is one thought, no it’s not his thought or a thought really, it’s more of a mantra bouncing around his head nearly causing him to wince each time it hits his minds metaphorical wall.

“Have to find them.” 

The repeated line is spoken in an unorganized pattern of hatred, determination, and most of all desperation. 

He phases back into focus for a second to process that this person, or whatever he is, is just standing there completely controlled by his own volition while Shinso is left struggling to breath from these unwanted feelings being forced upon him. 

‘Maybe this is another one of the villain’s quirks.’ Shinso realizes dimly that the villain is still talking to him, but he can’t make out any of the words over the fogginess that has filled his own mind. 

The villain must be fed up with Shinso’s lack of responses because he slams Shinso’s head against the wall one more time, before backing away. The villain lifts his hand, that is once again white, not green, and Shinso is paralyzed. 

Everything around him is cold. 

He can’t move. 

He can’t feel anything. 

He can’t hear anything. 

He can’t see anything. 

He can’t focus on anything except this all-encompassing numbness.

And for that he is almost grateful.

The clouds that were filling his head are gone. The painful and burning of feelings and emotions that weren’t his have left. He is left standing there feeling nothing but cold. The last thing he registers before the coldness completely swallows him is a single thought; 

“At least that voice has stopped.”


	6. Sam: Chapter 6

*Sam

Sam was shocked, but in retrospect she thinks that these kind of things should stop surprising her. 

Really, their lives revolved around fighting ghosts of all kinds, dodging parents, teachers, and sometimes even the law. Their lives literally screamed abnormal. 

As Sam takes in the fact that she, herself, Jazz, and Tucker were swept out of a window by a living, breathing kid with super strength who was literally sparking with electricity, Sam knows she shouldn’t be surprised. That fact still doesn’t stop her. 

Sam breathes and clears her racing thoughts. ‘Ok. Let’s get the facts straight Manson. We were not attacked by Skulker, any other ghosts, and I am now 99 percent sure that these kids are not possessed by ghosts. So, now they were facing the possibly of genetically modified teenagers….Yay.’ 

Since they were for sure living people, Sam’s first thought was the Guys in White, but there is no way that these brightly and nearly florescent teenagers were working for those stooges. 

Sam thoughts turn wry. ‘No, they were attacked and now held captive by the ‘Kids in Color.’ Sam was proud of the name she came up with for their attackers, no matter how on the nose it was. 

After the green one grabbed them, jumped them all out of the window, he hopped, yes hopped, them a distance past the tree line and sits them, with an odd amount of gentleness, to the ground. 

What has Sam reeling with surprise the most about this whole ordeal is that this guy, the guy who just captured them, smiles at them. Not a cruel smile or one of malice, a smile that is so bright it nearly blinds Sam. 

The guy is saying something about ‘being safe now’ and that ‘he and his friends were heroes.’ Sam just catches the bare minimum of what the guy is saying though ‘cause her focus is on Jazz. Jazz has pushed Tucker and herself behind her appearing as if she is scared and protecting them. Sam knows what Jazz is doing and it is far from being scared. 

The Ravenette can barely suppress the grin that begs to grace her features as she sees from the corner of her eye that Jazz has ignited the arm of the Fenton Peeler. The green guy didn’t even have time to blink before Jazz has coated him in Ecto-Foam. According to past experience of being trapped in that ecto-sludge, it should take him a good five minutes to wriggle out of it….and like ten showers to really get it off.

The three of them take off immediately back to where they were taken from Danny. They bust through the tree line just in time to watch in apt horror as Danny is slammed out of the top floor window. 

That should be, but is not what their biggest concern is, thus disagreeing with what is considered ‘normal’ once again. Danny can fly, and the sad fact is that he’s fallen from much higher and been fine. They know he will be alright if lands from that height. No, what has them gawking is the two flying people waiting outside the window. 

One’s pink and the other’s, well he just gets classified as pissed. The angry one is screaming and before she realizes it she is screaming too, as well as her two companions. The floating boy’s hands are literally on fire! And they are being directed at Danny’s limp and falling body. Not a second passes before Sam hears what can only be described as if someone lit a firework in her ear. The guy shot off some sort of explosion at Danny and she can’t see anything over the smoke that is surrounding where her friend and two assailants are. 

She doesn’t move and doesn’t breathe as scans the area for her friend’s messy white hair….but if that hit did manage to land….Danny could be back to his equally and possibly now burnt black hair instead. Sam shakes those thoughts away. They will help in no way. The smoke clears and Sam finally feels the long needed air reach her lungs. Danny is nowhere to be seen, which means that he must have turned intangible and then invisible to escape the attack.

She does not focus on the relief for long, the fight is not over. Sam hits the button on the ‘bracelet’ she is wearing and it turns into a cleverly disguised weapon. She growls to herself, her weapon of choice, the Fenton Bazooka, was left at the scene of their previous fight.

‘No matter. She will defeat these punks even if all she has is a Fenton Wrist Ray’. 

The goth does not even spare a glance at the two next to her because she knows that they are also readying themselves for attack. Her eyes search for the angry one, that’s her first target. It’s easy. He is now far off from the building and getting closer by the second. Apparently that blast he caused sent him careening backwards. 

‘Danny used to do the same thing when he first got his powers.’ Sam thinks absently. 

Her sights are set. ‘I’ve got you.’ Sam barely whispers.

She fires the green ray. It goes flying straight for ‘fire boy’ and…. it hits nothing. 

The boy is gone.

“LET GO OF ME DEKU!” 

Sam zeroes in on the source of the shout. Standing at least 20 yards away is Green Kid who is holding the angry guy by the ankle as he floats above him like a kite.

Sam wants to laugh at the sight, because angry boy is sooo mad that he is practically kicking at Green Kid, who by all the shouting is probably named ‘Deku.’ Shouting from comes from the other flying person so Sam forces her gaze away from the funny spectacle. 

“Deku, get ready!”

‘Yep, name’s definitely Deku.’ Sam surmises. 

“Release!” the girl yells even louder. 

The blonde boy immediately falls out of the sky and lands gracefully in Deku’s arms. The second he touches them though he practically leaps away from them. Once he is standing on his own two feet he knocks the other guy over, telling him ‘that he did not need the nerd’s help.’ 

Without warning the temperature drops considerably. This spine chilling sensation only ever happens when a ghost appears. Looking up she expects to see Skulker’s form looming above the scene, but instead of the hunter her eyes land on giant shadow. 

Sam feels her body tense. 

It feels like fear is buzzing throughout all her limbs and she has no idea how it got there. Her mind is not scared; she knows that they will beat this if they have to no matter what it is. Her body is contrary. It’s petrified where she stands. Her brain is telling her to move, telling her that Danny is in trouble, but her stupid body won’t budge. The only thing her mind has control over is her breathing, but even that isn’t working correctly. No matter how fast or how much air she breathes in it is not enough. 

This thing is nothing like she’s ever seen before, not even in any book or legend. If she were to describe it, the thing looks fuzzy like when a television is on the fritz and static rushes across the screen. Its shape is like if a kid made a bird out of stretchy putty. The eyes are the only variants in color. They are yellow, like two flashlights are peering out of the face. 

‘Light….’ Sam thinks. ‘This creature is dark. ‘It’s not black, or any other color. This thing is darkness, the absence of light. It’s literally a shadow.’ 

She remembers what Danny said about this thing, ‘My blasts didn’t send it flying or anything, it looked like they were eating into him.’ 

Her eyes widen. ‘Shadows disappear when light is shined on them or in the very least break apart and scatter. This thing is a corporeal shadow!’ 

Sam opens her eyes that she doesn’t remember closing. She looks around herself somewhat stunned and finds that she is sitting in a puddle. Her brain feels like it is moving so slow matching up perfectly with her body’s jerky and stiff movements. 

She finally makes it into a standing position and is immediately almost brought back down again. Something hard and fast has slammed into the back of her head causing Sam to see stars. She doesn’t have to turn around to see what it was, as the object itself whizzes right past her into the direction of the shadow. It is the stupidly named, but incredibly helpful, Fenton Boooo-merang. 

‘It’s supposed to only lock onto Danny’s Ecto-signature so why is it after the shadow….’ 

It is then that Sam sees it. 

That thing is cupping something between its ‘hands’ and seems to be struggling to do so. Sam does not realize she is running until she feels the water splashing against her combat boots. Danny is no doubt trapped in the claws of that thing.

As she clomps through the thick mud, Sam fires three consecutive shots at the beast. Only one hitting her preferred target, buts it is enough to make it scream. That scream is something that will haunt her nightmares. She has never heard something like that before, from either her world or the ghost one.

The Boooo-merang finally makes it to the shadow and hits the creature at its top speed. Oddly it does not pierce or go through the shadow instead it ricochets off of it like that of bouncing off of a balloon. Sam does not worry about the safety of the device because just like the ones who invented it and the children of those inventors, the Boooo-merang is stubborn. It just reals back and tries again, continuously trying to penetrate the prison.

Sam is panting hard and is covered in mud, but she pays none of it mind because she is finally close enough to get a good shot in. Sam holds her outstretched arm with her other to make sure she is steady, but before she pulls the trigger Green Boy is standing in her path. 

Immediately her aim is focused on the boy in front of her. His hands are held up in a placating manner and his eyes are locked onto Sam’s. 

‘This guy has massive eyes.’ The back of Sam’s mind provides her. 

The boy starts to speak slowly and softly, like he’s speaking to a scared animal. “We are not here to hurt you or your friends. And we will not let that villain hurt you either.” 

Sam is already mad and exhausted from that unnatural fear of earlier. This boy’s words only throw gasoline onto the fire that is Sam’s emotions. She starts speaking. Saying everything that is in her mind and it comes pouring out of her mouth tasting like the venom she means them to be.

“Danny is not a villain. He is a hero and my friend! So if you are really here to ‘not hurt my friends,’ then tell that shadow thing to release him NOW!” 

The boy’s calm demeanor is replaced by one of absolute confusion. “What do you mean-” That’s all the guy gets out as he cuts himself off. 

Their sight is taken by the flashing of bright white lights. Sam recognizes it as what she saw moments before falling unconscious. She looks back to where her friend was moments before filled with dread. 

Instead of the darkness monster she finds Skulker holding the limp form of a kid with what looks to be a bird head. Danny is floating not far from them hands glowing threateningly, but is making no move to attack. Sam realizes with a good amount of panic that Skulker is using the bird guy as a shield so that Danny won’t attack. 

She feels a gust of wind rush past her face and finds Green Boy leaping through the air directly towards Skulker. Before the kid makes it to the ghost, Skulker and Danny are sent flying from what looks like nothing, but sounds very painful. Sam distantly thinks that it must be a sonar attack, like Ember. 

Green kid is there then, in front of Skulker who is floating at least five flights up. He’s aiming a kick at the hunter’s head. The ghost still has enough wits about him to turn intangible it appears, but his surprise along with Sam’s, is that the kick connects. Skulker masks rips off of his suit sending both Green kid and Skulker into a panic. Green kid gets taken back to the ground courtesy of gravity, while Skulker turns himself and the Bird Boy completely invisible and presumably flies away. 

Danny hasn’t moved from where he was blown to. He looks like he went on Terror Mountain 12 times too many. She sees him finally look up and watches what little color he has in his ghost form drain from his face. Sam can practically hear his thoughts from how clearly they are written across his face. 

‘Skulker the Hunter just kidnapped and got away with some random, and possibly ghost related person, and we did nothing!’ 

Danny is either too easy to read or Sam is just really thinking the same thing as her friend is. 

‘But’ she thinks belatedly, ‘it doesn’t really matter. The fact of the matter remains the same. We may have lost the kid to Skulker, but we will get him back.’


	7. Katsuki: Chapter 7

* Katsuki 

Katsuki was having a shitty day. 

The mission he was sent on has been shit.

The villains he’s been facing have been shit. 

His team’s fantasies and mindless delusions has been shit. 

Basically the second that Aizawa announced their mission everything has gone down-hill.

‘The worst part? Nothing makes sense! Eyebags was supposed to take the guy out with his quirk which Katsuki refers to as Mindfuck, but that didn’t happen. So then it became his and Pink Cheeks job to take him down.

But for some reason when he threw that punch which should have sent the villain careening to the ground and heavily singed, it didn’t. He was just flying around without a care in the world for fricken Birdbrain to get to capture. 

Then a flying robot came out of nowhere and took Birdbrain away. What the hell?! 

Then Katsuki was going to get revenge for that cheap escape trick that glowing eyed bastard did earlier, only to have Earphones take the shot before him. He dropped out of the sky like a dead fly, leaving a massive mud splash on impact. 

Then to screw with them even more, when they jogged over to the villain he had somehow managed to change his appearance! The villain had replaced his white hair and black jumpsuit with a black haired kid in overly baggy clothes. Side note, the guy was unconscious. 

Before they got the chance to bag and gag him however, the guy’s victims are all in front of him in some sort of protection wall.’ 

This is why Katsuki is frustrated. 

‘Nothing here makes any sense!’ 

‘He just wants to tie ‘em all up and question them, but noooo. The squad that was inside the prison is back now. Kirishima is carrying Eyebags who is wrapped in at least ten blankets to the scene. And Bob the Builder? Well, doesn’t she just have to fix it?’ Katsuki may have let out a vicious sounding grunt to cover for the snort he let out at joke inside his head, but no one needs to know that.

Her loud a commandeering voice gets the attention of both the victims and his team. “We are heroes who are on a mission to stop and retrieve the culprit responsible for the problems at this prison. I will kindly ask you civilians to step away from the criminal in question. He is a dangerous person. My team and I will escort you three to a safe location where you will be questioned.” 

The girl with the robot suit is the one to respond. “That criminal is my brother and he is not a danger. We also came here looking for the one causing problems here and that is Ghost X. You saw him fly off with your friend.” 

Of course Pink Cheeks is the one to talk next, with how she’s been ranting about this stuff non-stop. “Did you say ‘ghost’?”

The answer to that comes harshly from the girl who tried to shoot him, Emo Teen. “Yeah, she said ‘ghost’. We know what you people really are. Your ‘hero-shtick’ is a just a cover for what you all really do, which is hunt ghosts, right?! Well, Danny is a hero who saves people. So, just leave us alone and go back to whatever government lab you came out of.”

“OK!” Katsuki has had enough of this wishy-washy crap. How arrogant are these people to think that they can lie and accuse them of being fake heroes to their faces? “Either you people willingly move out of our way or we knock you out of it and kick you all the way to the police station! Your choice! I’m fucking tired of waiting!” 

He looks the emo one dead in the eye and his hands start to spark. This person in front of him, who said they were not heroes, has the gull, the fricken gull, to point her laser thing at him. 

Before he gets the chance to move, Kirishima is in front of him trying to calm him down. His hands are up and he’s smiling that slightly panicked smile he does whenever he tries to stop Katsuki from doing something. Katsuki is about to just shove past him when a new voice enters the scene. 

Their main villain has awoken. 

“Whoa, sounds like we need to wash someone’s mouth out with soap.” 

Those are the first words out of the villain’s mouth, and if Katsuki had a say, those would be the last words because he wanted to knock him flat. Katsuki doesn’t even listen to what he himself is saying as he starts trying to get Kirishima to let go of him. 

‘Shit!!! Who does this guy think he is?! Talkin to me like that?! Must have a death wish or something!’ 

The thing that clears his rage is the villain’s laughter. “Sorry, Sorry. I just didn’t peg you for someone with a sense of humor. Yeah, death wish or something.” 

Turns out Katsuki was just saying all his thoughts. Not like he cares.

The asshole continues. “So, what do you people want from us? You want to rip me apart molecule by molecule? Or were you guys hired to capture me and my friends?”

Builder takes the reins again somehow managing to look like what the kid is saying doesn’t sound bat-shit crazy. “No to both of those things. As I said, we are heroes who were sent on mission to find the source of the power outage in a nearby town. It happened right after a flash of green light appeared at the sight of the prison. You four are our prime suspects along with that man in the suit. You specifically sir, match the description and quirks of a prison escapee villain that we were told to look out for named Gallus. Do you have anything to say to that?” 

Apparently the guy does ‘cause the second she stops talking he shouts. “I didn’t do anything! I’m only 15! I haven’t been to prison! Well not this prison….” 

‘He’s dumb enough to admit he has indeed been to a prison.’ Katsuki mind deadpans. 

“But anyway, I’m innocent! I am a hero just like you guys….so can’t we just be square?” 

‘Man this guy talks with the ‘slang’ of a grandpa.’ 

Earphone steps forward and speaks next. “If you four really are heroes, what are your hero names so that we can identify you guys.”

The guy scoffs smiles and looks at his three minions. “Ah, hah, of course we have hero names. What hero doesn’t have a hero name? I sure do, because I am a hero. They also all have hero names and uh, I-I will tell them to you now. I’m, uh, wait.” 

A beam of light suddenly comes from the guy’s midriff and encompasses his whole body. The sudden light does not bother Katsuki, having years of watching his own explosions under his belt, but quite a few of his teammates have to cover their eyes. After the light vanishes, the kid is back in his jumpsuit with white hair. Maybe this guy is secretly an old man. 

The villain continues. “I’m Danny Phantom, but some people know me as the ‘Ghost Boy,’ cause I, uh, hunt ghosts, and others, to my utter distaste, call me Inviso-bill. Um, these, these are, um, other heroes on my team. This guy,” 

He grabs the shoulder of the only other guy with him. “is Techno-Geek.” Not too subtly the guy elbows the main villain in the side. 

‘Honestly are they even trying to convince us or are they just idiots?’ Katsuki thinks exasperated. 

He decides on the latter after the villain claims the Emo girl’s name was ‘Sam of the Very Vegan’.

Before the white haired stooge has the chance to botch another name, the robo-girl speaks up. “My hero name is Ghost Getter Number 1.” 

Well, Katsuki can say he had hope for her, it just died abruptly. ‘Seriously,’ Katsuki thinks. ‘it would be faster for everyone if they just told them where their buddy was so they could go save Birdbrain. How long are they going to play this stupid game?’ 

To Katsuki’s pleasure, not much longer at all. Builder, is speaking again and is playing ‘em for all their worth. She’s thanking them for their cooperation, saying that they ‘need not worry’ because Deku had all their names so they can search for them later, and finally asking, yes she asks them to come with them for a few questions. Katsuki thinks her plan has like a 30/70 split chance of working with how dumb these guys have acted so far. 

The apparent ‘Teckno-geek,’ decides to throw his opinion in, stating that ‘him nor his team will not go anywhere with them until they tell them their hero names so they no they aren’t villains.’ 

Now their adversaries have resorted to fighting with the logic and augmenting skills of a two year old. Katsuki has got to hand it to Builder, instead of gracing that stupidity with all their names, she simply procures the warrant that Aizawa gave them with the big U.A. stamp of approval on it. To Katsuki confusion, the villains don’t look scared or anything, just disappointed. He even hears grandpa ‘whisper’ to the others that ‘they are with the government.’ 

Builder claps her hands together and speaks to them once again. “Ok. Now that that’s through and the misunderstanding settled, we will escort you four to the local authorities for simple questioning and other formalities. So, if you please-” 

Grandpa interrupts her sounding angry. “No! If you waste all of our time with that, then your friend could die! He’s captured by the Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter who will kill and turn your friend into a decoration! I can’t even tell you how many times he’s threatened to stuff my head or have my pelt or something equally as gross. We have to save him now or there won’t be anything left to save.”

Katsuki calculates the number of people from his team that have broken to that lie doused in sap. Shitty Hair and Builder were down once Birdbrain was threatened. Pink Cheeks took slightly more thought, not caving till he mentioned the time limit. Deku, he knows, had decided to help probably before the guy even spoke, claiming it was the look on his face or something. Eyebags is still out of commission so basically everyone besides him and earphones have fallen. 

Surprisingly, Earphones speaks first. “We still cannot trust these people. We should split up. Half us watch over them, while the other half tracks down this hunter guy and Tokoyami. Momo, do your communicators have tracking devices in them?” 

Builder smiles while she activates her quirk and a tablet thing pops out of her belly. 

A scream reverberates through Katsuki’s head and he sees Techno-geek, practically keeling over. “H-how d’you do that?! Is that like, your super power?! Create super cool tech from your body?! Or is it more like you can just store stuff inside of yourself?! Please help me fix my PDA!”

Somehow that guy managed all that in one breath, and now the name choice suddenly makes sense. 

The talking continues from Emo teen now. “Even if you have a means to find him, you won’t be able to stop him. We specialize in ghost capture. You people don’t even have the proper gear to take down or even contain a ghost. You need us and we need your tracker. So, how about we form an….alliance to save your friend?” 

Immediately after the words leave her mouth, cold, quiet laughter fill his ears. No matter how soft it may be Katsuki recognizes the rasp to that voice easily. Eyebags is awake, and even though he is still wrapped in a million blankets his entire form is shaking. Deku is helping him sit up, so much so that he thinks Deku is the only thing keeping him up at all. Despite his laughter, Eyebags is glaring with the most hatred that Katsuki had ever seen on his face and it’s completely honed of the main villain. 

“Why would we trust you?” His voice is just as quiet as the laughter was. 

But what’s really jarring is what comes next. He’d heard that jerk change his voice times over, but he never knew it could change this much without the help of his mask. The voice he uses sounds nearly inhumane with the way he growls and hisses the syllables. It’s loud, vicious, and reeking of the hatred that his face is showing. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!” 

His anger is easy to understand. His question is a simple one. But what Katsuki doesn’t understand is the meaning of either of these things. And that in itself pisses him off to no end.


	8. Danny: Chapter 8

*Danny 

‘We are screwed. We are so screwed.’ Danny thinks as he watches the purple hair guy basically try to strangle him with his facial expression alone. 

Apparently his answer of ‘teenage-hero’ was not what that guy wanted to hear at all. ‘Oh, great. The guy’s talking again.’ 

“I have seen more human minds than I can count. What I saw….no what I experienced when I entered yours was not human. It was barely a mind. All there was a mess of-of fog and emotions, negative emotions. So, I will ask you one more time. What. Are. You?” 

‘Yep, we’re screwed. What the heck am I supposed to do with a freaking psychic? Lie to him?! ‘I’m a regular living human guy, who can fly and stuff.’ Well, that might work considering this group of people.’ 

Danny doesn’t even get to try and grace that with an answer because Punk-rock girl starts whispering which attracts everyone’s attention in the silence his non-answered question left. “No heart beat….”

Now, if Danny already wasn’t his unnaturally pale ghost-self right now, then he would have paled. ‘Now what was he supposed to say? The truth?! That’s just crazy! ‘Hi! I’m Danny Phantom half ghost, half human please hold back your pitchforks ‘cause I’m a good guy!’

‘And to say once again, they are royally screwed.’ 

Tuck manages to talk first and all he does is burry them deeper. “Pffffff. No heartbeat. Pffff. He would have to be dead for that and he’s not ‘cause he’s right here. So you’re wrong. Haha.”

He glares at Tucker half whispering, half growling, “Smooth.” 

“….ghost.” 

A whisper, barely even a sound whips Danny’s attention to the source. Floating girl is staring at him like he has just unlocked all the secrets of the world. 

“Ghost!” she yells both louder and clearer.

Danny by this point is trying to school is features and come up with anything that would pass as an acceptable lie, cover, really anything that could help this situation. He turns to take in his friends expressions to see if they have any idea how they should deal with this, but they look as lost as Danny feels. Danny’s brain starts racing with different ways that he can just ditch them, steal the tracker, and all escape in one piece. 

Someone else starts talking. He knows that voice, it’s Small Hulk. The name is stupid, but it makes perfect sense for the guy. He’s green, strong, and a lot smaller than the Incredible Hulk. Small Hulk’s trying to ask the girl what she means, but to Danny it’s pretty obvious. She figured out his biggest secret and is yelling it to the world.

The girl in question is nearly vibrating with what looks to be excitement. “His quirk! It’s his quirk! It’s ghost!” 

Danny watches as complete understanding falls over all their weird adversaries, and he and his team are left, not for the first time this day, in utter confusion. Small Hulk is muttering off lists and reasons for his powers and man is that freaky how much he was paying attention. Quirks are just character chinks or different kinds of weird qualities about a person. Danny would have said his ‘quirk’ was something like always being hungry or being able to fall asleep anywhere. Never would he ever have thought that someone could amount his ghost side to a ‘quirk,’ but Danny was going to use this for all its worth if it meant getting out of this. 

“Y-yes! That is a quirk of mine! Um, here I’ll show you!” Danny lets the ring of light encompass him taking his ghost form with it. He smiles at the group of probably crazy people. “See. I’m not ghost now, uh, you’ll be able to hear my heartbeat now too?” He directs that part at the Punk-rock girl. Her eyes widen considerably and she nods in confirmation. 

Small Hulk and Floaty Girl basically erupt into incomprehensible sounds of shock, excitement, and if ‘question’ were a sound that would be the sound they were making it. Leader girl is trying to edge a word in, but can’t get a sound in over pink and green. Their quickly quieted by, well loud would be an understatement, yell of ‘shut up nerds’ from the explosion guy. 

Leader girl gives an apologetic look to her two now embarrassed teammates before addressing them. “Is it prudent for us to assume that the hunter you spoke of also has a form of ‘ghost’ quirk?”

‘Finally.’ Danny thinks. ‘A question I know how to answer.’ “Well, not exactly. He doesn’t have a ghost ‘quirk’. He just is a ghost.”

Danny immediately regrets the words the second they left his mouth ‘cause now the area is filled with shouts from everyone. 

Most of them are questions, while some are just yelling pure denial. 

Danny mentally punches himself. ‘All people don’t accept ghosts like they do in Amity Park. Stupid! But….their panic doesn’t really make sense. These guys had some sort of anti-ecto something’s earlier. That means they have to know about ghosts….’ 

“Hey!” He shouts over their noise. “Why are you so shocked? You have anti-ghost weapons of some kind ‘cause you used them on me. Didn’t you people ever think you’d encounter a real ghost at some point?” 

Five questions at once are hurled at him, but Small Hulk’s jump of epiphany distracts everyone. “I get it! Uraraka, your seals and Tokoyami’s charms worked!” He turns his attention to Danny addressing him. “When we were fighting you-you turned invisible and reappeared seconds later yelling at me. You were asking what I did to you. Were you trying to, I don’t know exactly, but were you trying to go through me?” 

Danny’s relief is strong because Small Hulk gets it. Seals and charms? Danny hasn’t really dealt with those types of things, except if you count ‘Blood Blossoms.’ 

“Yes, exactly! Watch.” He turns his hand intangible and phases it through Tucker’s head. It earns multiple gasps. “I can phase through just about anything, but for some reason I couldn’t go through you. I assumed you were ghost hunters then ‘cause no one just carries around anti-ecto stuff for no reason. Are you guys new ghost-hunters….or maybe part of some sort of cult….or…..” 

Danny is interrupted again by the Floaty girl. “They worked! They actually worked! I have to tell….TOKOYAMI! We have to hurry! He’s been kidnapped by a ghost! What if he gets ‘influenced’ or worse possessed!” Her voice then takes a much more sinister tone. “He is living all the believers of the Supernatural true nightmare.” 

Danny catches movement in the corner of his eye. Looking over he spots the guy who punched him out of a window stepping forward. Honestly Danny can’t think of a name that isn’t inappropriate to explain this guy’s power so he’ll just refer to him in his thoughts as red head. That thought’s out the window once the guy opens his mouth to smile. All of the guy’s teeth are sharp as canines. So, Danny’s official name dub of Shark Teeth Hoo Ha Ha is set. 

Shark Teeth Ho Ha Ha clears his throat to get everyone else’s attention. “You guys seem like pretty cool people, but I don’t think any of us can trust you guys yet. That being said, a major part in being a man is knowing when you need help and I believe now is one of them. Our friend was taken and getting him back is our main priority. You know the villain and how to fight him more extensively than us. I think we should form an alliance to get Tokoyami back and capture that villain. Everyone who agrees with this plan raise their hand.” 

And now Danny finds himself watching a group of super-powered teenagers take votes on if they should work with them.

‘Maybe we should vote on things too. It seems pretty efficient, compared to his team’s usual method of arguing.’ 

The votes are cast, and it appears they will be working with the super-kids. Only two didn’t vote for it; the psychic and exploding guy. The latter was very vocal with his objection to their alliance. 

Sam’s the next to speak up. “If we really are going to work together, we deserve to know your names, and whatever magic powers you people have.”

Leader girl agrees and all of them line up in some specific order accommodating the psychic who still is sitting on the ground. 

‘Maybe I went overboard with the freezing on that guy….’ 

What ensues next is a flurry of names, poses, and powers. The only reason Danny believes he’ll remember any of the names is because some their names are just what their power do. 

Floaty girl is first, “My name is Uravity. My quirk is Zero Gravity! I can nullify the gravitational pull of anything I touch.” 

Next, comes Shark Teeth Hoo Ha Ha, and Danny thinks that it’s probably for the best he learns this guy’s actual name most. “I’m Red Riot! My quirk is hardening. That means I can make my entire body as hard as a rock.” 

Punk-rock girl is next and Danny just now sees that the wires on her shoulders are actually connected to her. “My name and quirk are the same; Earphone Jack! I can turn my heartbeat into explosively amplified sound waves through my blood. Plus I can hear really quiet sounds.” 

Exploding guy slams his fist to his palm creating a small explosion. “King Explosion Murder. Quirk: Explosion.” 

‘Well, that sounds fitting….’ 

Small Hulk has probably the biggest smile Danny has ever seen. “My hero name is Deku! I have a body energy quirk. It helps me with speed and strength.” 

Psychic kid locks eyes with him as he introduces himself. “Mindjack. Quirk: Brainwashing.” Danny knows what a glare of absolute rage feels like. Knowing what it feels like doesn’t make him any more comfortable with it. 

Last up is leader girl. “Creati is my name! The quirk I possess is Creation. I can create any non-living object I want. But I can only do it if I know the molecular structure of the item I’m making.”

Jazz immediately starts clapping, commenting on how we needed to have a team introduction planned. Danny locks that into the spot of his mind where he puts things that will never happen. What also managed to slip into that part of his brain was the possibility of remembering all these names. The only chance he has at it is if these guys shout their own names in like third person the way the ghosts do. 

Danny decides to just keep some of his more clever names, like Small Hulk. Thinking of Small Hulk, Danny has noticed that since the guy’s intro he hasn’t stopped smiling. It’s not creepy by any means it’s just odd that he hasn’t stopped. 

He tunes back into the conversation around him when he hears Jazz laugh. “No, no. Danny is the only one here with a ‘quirk’. The rest of us don’t have one of those, unless you count my studying skills as a quirk.” 

Dead silence.

They are met with dead silence.

The ‘heroes’ looks are filled with shock and bewilderment, some of them even have disbelief laced in. Small Hulk has even lost his smile, but his expression isn’t the same as the others. Somehow to Danny he looks….happy even without the smile. Happier, if he were honest. 

But Small Hulk is not everyone and he realizes that that was the wrong answer. Danny lifts his head to the sky wondering how they went from ‘we’re doing ok’ back to ‘we’re screwed’ so quickly.


	9. Izuku: Chapter 9

*Izuku

“Here's the sad truth. All men are not created equal. When I was four years old, I learned that some kids have more power than others. But that won't hold me back. If anything, it pushes me to do better.” 

These words are the only things bouncing around Izuku’s head since Ghost Getter Number 1 uttered that seemingly simple statement. 

“Danny is the only one here with a quirk. The rest of us don’t have one of those.”

All his life he’s been told that he could never become a hero all because he was born with an extra joint in his toe. He got a couple more bones, while more than 80 percent of the population got powers that were straight out of comic books. No one believed he could save anyone; his teachers, his classmates, his old friends, and even his mother didn’t think he could become a hero. 

In the 200 years that quirks had been around, not one quirkless person had gotten the title of ‘hero’. Izuku knows this. He spent hours reading and searching for someone who was like him, who didn’t have a power, that had been a hero. Izuku found no one recorded, he did however find something.

Through the years, especially at the beginning of quirks, there were acts of heroism from the shadows. These individuals were known as vigilantes. All that was known about them was the brief recounts of them from the criminals they had taken down or the victims they had saved. Many of these peoples’ true identities were never discovered. Rumors were spread though. Whispers, tales, and legends were woven around these people.

The most popular one was of a person known as ‘Robin Hood.’ They would capture people with arrows. They would use things from nets for capture to shooting the persons clothes down or in some cases their limbs. There was not talk of a quirk the person used, just skill, smarts, and illusiveness. Izuku knew that this Robin Hood could have had a quirk that helped them aim, turn invisible, or something of the like, but he hoped, no he believed that they were quirkless like him. 

That even if they weren’t ‘official’ heroes they still had saved people’s lives. 

It helped him with his dreams of becoming a hero. Now he stands in the presence of not one, not two, but three quirkless people who claim they are heroes. Izuku’s slightly afraid that this is a dream, and that he is just lying knocked out somewhere from the fight. He supposes that it all wouldn’t be bad being asleep, if the part of Tokoyami being captured was also a dream. 

Izuku’s stuck in his head, he can hear words being said, but he can’t manage to make them string together to make since. Izuku can see vaguely in his haze that some kind of chaos is around him, but he’s still stuck. He can’t even find his voice and he feels the burning, itching in the back of his eyes. He’s going to cry in front them. Not manage to say anything, ask anything. No, he’s just going to stand there and blubber his eyes out. Better yet? Besides Kacchan, none of his friends will have any idea why he is crying. 

Apparently though, he still has some volition of his eyes. Staring. There is no better way of putting it. He is staring at the three of them with what his mom calls his ‘You Hung All the Stars in the Sky’ look.’ 

They’re all shouting things his brain is still too shocked to register, when he feels more eyes on him. The first set is Kacchan’s, who hasn’t, to Izuku’s knowledge, made a single sound either. The other eyes are from the one person in the group that he was not staring at. ‘Danny’ his short circuited brain provides him. The expression on his face is nearly the opposite to Izuku’s own. Izuku’s face that looks like the world just opened up to something dazzling is a stark contrast to Danny’s face that looks like his entire world just fell apart for like the tenth time that day. 

That’s not the only thing there though. The guy seems to be trying to pry into Izuku’s soul just by looking. Danny moves then, tilting his head like birds do, silently questioning Izuku. He feels it then, the cool trail of wet down his face. ‘Tears,’ he realizes belatedly. He had been crying in front of everyone and it was obvious enough for someone who wasn’t even one of his friends to notice.

Izuku wills his body to listen to him and shakes his head roughly to help clear some of his rushing emotions. Lifting his sleeve he rubs roughly over his eyes to wipe away the evidence and help stop more tears from coming. Once he believes to at least have the crying under control, he looks back to Danny and smiles, the biggest one he can manage. 

He knew All Might smiled to hide his fear and pain. What Izuku didn’t realize was that he would have to hide so many more of his emotions than All Might does behind his own smile. 

Silence is wafting around them all once again, and Izuku has no idea what the last or possibly last 10 things that were said were. That won’t stop him from speaking up now though. 

He takes a deep breath, makes sure his smile does not waver, and that his eyes never leave the other boy’s. “They’re quirkless.” 

Everyone in the clearing eyes are on him now.

Izuku licks the back of his teeth then keeps going. “We still don’t know if they are recognized heroes, but we do know that they want to help us get our friend back and stop a villain.” 

He finally breaks eye contact to turn to his team. “You don’t have to have powers to help someone. You don’t even have to be a hero to help someone. You just have to have the desire and will to do it. I don’t know if we should trust them, but that’s not going to stop me from doing so.” 

He stops to look each of them in the eye, pausing a little extra on Kacchan. “We have to get Tokoyami back. I think they are our best bet for doing it. Who agrees with me?” 

Uraraka is the first hand to shoot up. “I agree with Deku! And if we are really fighting a real ghost, we will need all the help we can get, especially from ghost hunters.” 

He gives her a soft smile as she comes to stand next to him. Izuku looks over at his friends holding his breath. He is more than a little surprised to see that the next hand raised is Shinso’s.

“Let me get one thing clear. I do not trust you.” Shinso says this as he openly glaring at Danny. “But….” He turns his head to the other three. “I know what it is like to be told that you can’t be a hero just because of how you were born. Midoriya-” Moving his head to lock eyes with Izuku he continues. “I still can’t move well. Help me to dramatically stand with you two.”

Izuku snorts softly moving to steady his friend. He is only a little shaky now, compared to him not even being able to stay sat up, Izuku takes this as a win. Shinso leans a fraction of his weight on him and hollers a ‘who’s next?’ to the rest of their team.

Yaoyorozu and Jiro look at each other before wordlessly walking over to stand by their side. 

Two classmates left, Kirishima and Kacchan. Izuku knew Kacchan was going to be hard to convince. Not only were these people trying to claim the existence of ghosts, something he vehemently disagrees with, and the fact that quirkless people can be heroes too, something they have been fighting about since they were four years old, but if he raised his hand, that would mean admitting that he needs help. 

‘Over these last few months, Kacchan has started to accept that I will become a hero, but I still don’t know how he feels about all quirkless people. I think that if this vote only relied on the ghosts and quirkless Kacchan would raise his hand, but that’s not all there is. Saying that he needs help with anything is probably Kacchan’s least favorite thing….ever. I’m actually not sure what’s going to happen.’ Izuku ponders. 

He doesn’t have to wait long for the verdict because Kacchan crosses his arms and starts. “I don’t believe in any ghosts, and I could care less about your ‘quirks’ ‘cause my quirk will be all we need. Just remember the only reason I’m going to be helping you, is because none of you would survive without me. Understand?” 

Izuku is hurriedly and intensely nodding on the outside, but on the inside he’s giggling. 

‘Of course, Kacchan would figure out a way so he wouldn’t be the one who needed assistance.’

Kirishima is the only one left now, and honestly this is the biggest surprise to Izuku. He knew that Kirishima didn’t get any charms or seals and left with Kacchan, but he simply thought that was more to keep an eye on Kacchan than anything else. Now he’s the last of his classmates to join.

Kirishima is not looking at any of them instead he is staring at the ground. Izuku can barely see his frown from where they both are standing. His hands are in tight fists at his sides and for a split second Izuku sees them turn hard. Then from seemingly nowhere Kirishima’s head snaps up. He smiles and gives a thumbs-up. “Well, what kind of man would I be if I didn’t help a friend in danger? Let’s go save Tokoyami!” 

Everyone seems satisfied with that. Everyone joins in with Kirishima’s exuberant outburst. 

Izuku, however, caught that small moment where it looked like Kirishima was….in pain. Like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t get the words out. It looked like he was afraid of what the others would say. 

Izuku may be new to friendship, but he knew one thing for certain; he never wanted to see that expression on his friend’s face again.


	10. Tucker: Chapter 10

*Tucker

‘Some people have a lot, and some people don’t. But everybody's got something. Me, I've got charm, good looks, and modesty. My best friend, Danny? Danny's got superpowers….and apparently so does all these other people.’ 

Tucker thinks as he decides to just accept this fact at face value. 

Currently he, Danny, Sam, and Jazz are standing in front of said super teens explaining how their ghost fighting gear works so that they can save their other super powered, bird-headed, shadow friend from Skulker the ghost hunter. It has to be one of the most surreal things he’s done, right next to willingly going into a hospital to fight a ghost-bug-disease thing. 

Tucker pretends to clear his throat and brandishes the Fenton Thermos. “This,” He punctuates holding it higher, “is our most important tool, The Fenton Thermos. We use it to capture ghosts.” 

He gets a few confused looks and couple of worried glances. Then Sparky Guy says some smart aleck comment on how ‘he knew that we were all just crazy.’ 

Tucker ain’t gonna let that fly. “You don’t believe me? Ha! Just watch this!” 

Tuck sees and practically can hear Danny’s protests before they can leave his mouth. He turns the thermos on and as per usual sucks the ghost, which is Danny, into it. Startled gasps and sounds of surprise fill his ears to his pleasure. 

“See. All we- OW!” 

Sam took his hat and shoved it over his face and tripped his feet from under him. “Tucker! That was stupid! You know he doesn’t like it in there and now we have to wait at least ten minutes to get him out!” 

She yanks the thermos from his hands and turns back to the incredulous faces of the others. “The Fenton Thermos can capture any ecto-entity. It does have prerequisites though. The capture depends on how strong the ghost is. The stronger the ghost is the more damage that the ghost must take before you can catch it. That or take the ghost by surprise, like my idiot-prone friend just did to Danny.” 

The cute, brunette girl speaks next, “Uh, he will be alright in there….right?” 

Taking his chance to talk to her, Tucker answers, “Oh yeah, he’ll be fine. He’s been caught up in it lots of times. Says it feels kinda like what you would imagine being stuck in the Ghostbusters Trap would feel like. And might I just add that you have beautiful eyes.” 

‘Yes!’ Tucker congratulates himself. ‘This girl is a ghost nerd and I just hit topics of both Ghostbusters, like the biggest ghost hunter movie ever, and complimented her. I’m on fire!’ 

To Tucker’s utter dismay the brunette just looks confused. “Thanks, but….Ghostbusters….? I’m sorry I don’t know what that is. Is that another weapon or….?” 

Now Tucker is more than shell-shocked. This ghost loving girl is trying to say that she has no idea what the Ghostbusters are?! Non-ghost-nerds have seen Ghostbusters or heck, at least they have heard of them. 

Tucker’s about to make his shock known when Jazz talks first. “That doesn’t matter. What does matter though is that Danny will be perfectly fine. Now, who here has fired a gun? Real, water, laser, paintball, whatever kind, so we know which kind of weapon to give to everyone.” 

After a quick recon of everyone’s skills, they each split off into instruction groups. Sam takes the bigger guns along with the guys who have more experience with shooting. Sadly for Tucker cute brunette goes with Sam, asking about a bow ‘cause her parents would take her hunting. Jazz is teaching people how to use non-gun weapons, like the Fenton Fisher, to those who didn’t really know how to shoot at all. Tucker is in charge of passing out smaller lasers and answering questions….

….and there happens to be a lot of them. 

To be specific, a lot of questions from Deku as he introduced himself again then blushed and fumbled around about ‘how he already said that.’ Tucker being the great guy he is, told him it was fine and gave him his real name, not that stupid name Danny gave him. Showing them how to use the wrist rays and lipstick guns was easy enough. They were great at following directions, but Tucker made a mistake, a monumental mistake. 

He asked ‘if they had any questions.’ 

It was like a switch went off in the green haired guy. It looked like he was going to explode if he didn’t get all of his many, many, many questions out. 

Tucker’s savior and doom came when Danny finally got out of the thermos. Apparently Danny had snagged one of the weapons from Jazz and decided to get some payback. Tucker was attempting to answer the long winded question about the color of the lasers when Danny struck. He was incased instantly in the Fenton Net and is now still sprawled on the wet grass. 

Tucker hears Danny before he sees him. “That’s for getting me stuck in the Fenton Thermos again. You’re staying like that for as long as I was in the Thermos.” 

Tucker tries to haggle his way out. “Come on dude! I was just demonstrating how our tech worked. And it worked! It caught everyone’s attention. You should be thanking me. Besides I scheduled that ‘you should not let Tucker handle the Thermos.’ This is kinda your fault again.”

Danny gives him a dead-pan look. “I’m adding another five minutes.” He pauses and glances up at the two, now silent, guys I was teaching. “Hey, was he showing ya guys something? I can help instead.”

Hence the ‘savior’ part. Now Danny’s is the one answering the guy’s mile long list of questions, while he gets to sit back, or lay back and talk to his other student. 

This other guy is just as excited as the green one, but has MUCH less complicated questions to answer. Most of them are about what he specifically does for the team and he could talk about that for hours. 

“So yeah, I’m the tech master of the group. I have made my own upgrades and added a ton of downloads to my PDA. But strangely since we crash landed here all of my PDA has been acting haywire. I can’t even get a signal! Hey, do you guys have any tech that I could use? Cell phone, Game Boy, anything really, heck, I’d be willing to use a calculator at this point.” 

His red-haired companion laughs. “Sure dude! All I got on me is my cell, but if want some advanced stuff, you should ask Creati. She’s the one with the ponytail.” 

Tucker smiles and starts to avidly wiggle in his confines. “Thanks man! I will. Now….” 

He takes a deep breath and yells. “Danny! It has been like 15 minutes already and I’m done waiting! Let me out of this stupid net!” 

Danny starts to walk over, but Red stops him waving his hand. “It’s ok. I got it.” He doesn’t activate his ‘hardening’ power or ‘quirk’ as he called it. Instead he just helps fandangle him free. 

“Thanks! And I think it’s my turn to ask a question. How did you get your quirk? There has to be a story there, right?” Tucker tries to act not as insanely curious as actually is.

He’s already ran through like 10 different scenarios of how these people got their powers. One may or may not have involved a vat of toxic waste, but no one can blame him for that. 

Red smiles and slaps him on the shoulder with nearly enough force to knock Tucker over. “Yeah, I guess that’s fair! I don’t really remember it, but my moms said I was three when my quirk showed up. They said my quirk activated in my arm and I accidently cut my eye with it. I still have the scar see?” Red points to a small scar on the side of his eye. 

‘One inch over and he would have lost his eye.’ Tucker thinks. 

What’s really running through Tuckers mind is that his power came randomly and from the story it seems as if it was normal. Like his mom was expecting her son to have some crazy power….Tucker decides he has to find out more. 

“So, um, not to pry, but does your mom have a quirk like yours or….?” He leaves the sentence hanging ‘cause he really has no idea where he was going with it. 

Red scratches the back of his head grinning somewhat nervously. “Well, I was adopted so I don’t know what quirk my birth mother or father had. But both my adopted moms’ quirks are really cool. They’re both nurses who help a lot of people. Mum can create bubbles that seal and disinfect cuts, but it obviously doesn’t stop scarring. Mama, my other mom, has a X-ray vision quirk. If you don’t mind me asking, what about your parents? Did either of them have quirks?” 

Tucker’s mind nearly stopped functioning. He barely could string together a coherent response to the question and a lame excuse of having to go to the ‘bathroom’ which was just the trees. 

After making sure he was far enough away from the others, he falls down behind a tree. 

He’s in shock. 

‘It’s normal.’ Keeps circling in his mind. 

‘It’s normal for kids to turn hard and sharp enough to cut themselves. 

It’s normal for mom’s to heal them with bubbles. 

It’s normal for nurses to be able to do that. 

It’s normal.’ 

Tucker shakes his head and tries to organize his thoughts better. ‘Ok. Powers are normal here. Their normal here. Danny’s normal here….kinda. And he, Sam, and Jazz are not normal. They are somewhere super powers are normal. And Tucker is now 100 percent sure that wherever they are, is not where they’re supposed to be. He’ll think of the details of where exactly they are later.’ 

He decides. First, he has to warn his team that they are not where they thought they were. They are somewhere that is far from normal.


	11. Momo: Chapter 11

*Momo

“So, that’s the plan. Are there any questions or concerns?” Momo is met with quiet. 

She and Tucker had been coming up with a plan of collaboration while everyone else trained with the new gear. Her ‘ghost gear’ is a gun that is very similar to many weapons that she has created. The main difference between them is how light their weapon is. It is a large gun that shoots ‘anti-ghost goo’ that they call the Fenton Foamer. 

Nearly all the weapons have the name ‘Fenton’ in them. Bakugo is using their ‘Fenton Anti-Creep Stick,’ which Momo is pretty sure is just a baseball bat with the name ‘Fenton’ written on it. Ghost Getter Number 1 or Jazz as she said they could refer to her as because quote ‘her other name was a bit of a mouthful’, uses a weapon that lacks the ‘Fenton’ branding. The weapon is named Jack o' Nine Tails, which is basically just a Cat o’ Nine Tails with the slight difference of name. 

Despite their….less than spectacular naming, the weapons themselves are exceptional. All of them are handmade and that in itself is a feat. The most peculiar thing about them though is that Momo does not recognize the ‘projectiles,’ so to speak, that they shoot. They all run on and fire and odd glowing energy of some kind. Even her weapon emanates green glowing energy from the foam it exudes.

‘There she goes again.’ Momo thinks. ‘I’m getting lost in trying to figure out the chemical and physical makeup of another thing I don’t know how to make. I must focus on the task at hand….and after I can discover the mysteries of these odd weapons and hopefully some mysteries about these peculiar teenagers.’ 

Tucker is currently answering a question about timing and positioning for Ochaco. The next to raise their hand is Jazz who has her eyes locked on Momo. 

After she nods to her, Jazz starts, “This doesn’t exactly have to do with the plan, but I was just wondering what your birthdate was? I mean, we all are working together and just, you know, I wanted to know if we were all the same age. I’m 17, the oldest of these three fifteen year olds. But of course, it’s cool if you don’t want to answer though.” 

Tucker splutters next to her and is glaring a Jazz. “Yeah, they don’t have answer that if they don’t want to, Jazz.” He all, but growls out. 

Momo smiles and puts her hand up placating. “It is fine. I do not mind sharing my age to you all. Sorry, to say Jazz, but you are still the oldest here. I have just turned 16 myself. The others are also all between the ages 15 and 16.” 

It is the boy with the ghost quirk who speaks next. “Oh, really. Well, what year and date were you 15s born so we can see who the real youngest is.” 

‘There new allies of theirs really are quite strange. They are speaking of age like little kids would.’ She adjusts her weight to rest on her other leg as she watches her team scramble to see who is the ‘true youngest.’ 

She discreetly chances a glance at Tucker and finds that his face is in his hands and he is huffing under his breath. Momo lets out a quiet chuckle at his dismay. He must be embarrassed or worried that his friends have offended them. 

‘There is no need for that.’ 

She waits for a pause in her classmates’ voices before she calls out her own age, even if she knows that she is not the youngest. “I was born in 2169, September 23. And my zodiac sign is Libra.” 

She thought she would add that fun information to help loosen up Tucker’s upset state. But oddly instead, it turns from annoyed exasperation to him snapping ramrod straight adorning a panicked expression. 

Her attention shifts to the others who have suddenly gotten quiet. Tucker’s companions have similar expressions to his own, all looking like they are petrified. They start mumbling it is anyone’s guess if it is to themselves or each other. Momo can only catch pieces of what they are all saying. 

“We’ve been back, but I swear we’ve never been forward.” That was Danny. 

“I knew it. I knew it. But I didn’t know it. But I knew it.” Tucker whispers like a mantra. 

Jazz is just mumbling numbers while biting her thumb nail. 

Sam’s speech is the most incoherent. She’s just saying multiple singular words. “Sign. PDA. Quirks. Super powers. Heroes. Confusion. Villains.” Sam probably would have continued her list of words, if not for Jazz’s loud voice reverberating around them. 

“180. It’s been 180! The world has evolved past my point of recognition and predictability! Super powers are everywhere and those who lack them are the peculiarity. No one had foreseen this. No one could have foreseen this! What was the cause of this evolution? Or possibly it was a science-related catastrophe?! How could- Mgfff!” She was cut off by all three of her friends rushing to her to cover her mouth. 

They are all trying to claim that their strange behavior was ‘do to lack of sleep’ and ‘how there was nothing to worry about.’ 

Momo obviously doesn’t believe that and by the looks of it nor does any of her team.

‘What could have triggered such a reaction? All that was mentioned was birthdays. Jazz had said something about how ‘no one could have predicted it.’ What couldn’t have they predicted? Perhaps she was speaking of a fortune telling or prophetic quirk.’ 

Those kind of quirks can be sketchy with their reliability and proof, but that is the best she can come up with for this odd situation. Eventually the three’s ramblings, or as Moms prefers to call them lies, are stopped by Sam exasperated sigh. 

“You really think that licking me was going to get me to let go? You’re probably more freaked out about licking my hand then I am, am I right?” 

A growl is heard from Jazz before Sam and the other two finally release her. She splutters into the grass mumbling about hygiene. 

She looks back to them, opens her mouth and that’s as far as she gets, because Danny cuts her off. “No. No, nononono. No! We are not, Jazz!”

Jazz is unperturbed. “We need to! We have no idea of anything and need all the help we can get! They’ll probably understand!” 

Sam speaks next. “Yeah, probably is the key word there. Probably could mean not at all, and then we are all doomed!” 

Tucker crosses his arms. “Sam’s right Jazz. Remember when ‘probably good’ led us to trusting that cute, pink, fluffy bunny who tried to eat us? I will never look at bunny slippers the same. We can’t make that mistake again.” 

No more words can be shared between the group because the unmistakable sounds of Bakugo’s explosions cut them off.

“Are you serious right now?” His voice is unusually quiet, but it is anything but calm. “You four imbeciles are talking about us, making plans about us, IN FRONT OF US?!” The end of his sentence is in his normal shout. He pauses then, standing with his fists clenched at his sides, and breathing deeply through his nose. 

Bakugo abruptly turns away from the four and starts walking. Once he’s next to Kirishima again he starts speaking again, back still facing everyone. “I don’t know and don’t care about whatever the hell you people were talking about. But I do know that I’m gonna get Birdbrain back. Whether or not you guys come is up to you.” His voice was still hard and sharp like it normally was, but underneath it was something Momo couldn’t place.

Bakugo then continues on walking away. Kirishima follows him after a proclamation of how manly of an exit that was. No one else moved everyone still staring at the retreating backs of their friends.

Momo claps her hands together to gain everyone’s attention. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Bakugo is right. Our main priority is Tokoyami’s safety and the apprehension of the villain responsible. We can worry about all other concerns later.” 

She pauses looking to the entire group before continuing. “Now everyone! We must go beyond-”

Her ears are met with the sounds of all her friends finishing the line with an enthusiastic ‘Plus Ultra!’ 

Momo makes sure to keep her real thoughts off her face. Their new allies not only didn’t join in in the chant, which wouldn’t have been too strange in itself, but they also seemed like they had not the slightest clue as to what was going on. 

She takes a deep breath and stores that piece of information away for later. After this fight, she has a lot to find out about these ‘heroes.’


	12. Fumikage: Chapter 12

*Fumikage

Waking up is always an odd thing. 

No matter how many times or how long you have been doing it, you cannot exactly wrap your mind around the feeling of the process. 

Being roused from slumber is a vivid and confusing experience. The things you feel and remember from your dream haunt the first seconds of wakefulness. You still see, smell and feel everything from the dream as if it was your actual life. You are not always you, sometimes you are a different you. Sometimes you are someone you know or someone you have heard of or someone who does not even exist. You are whoever the ‘you’ you were in the dream was trying to combine with your wakeful self. 

You try to figure out where you are and in the haziness of the in-between of sleep you register that if you fall back into slumber you can finish whatever dream ‘you’ was doing. Somewhere deep in your mind you know that the you that you are is not the one in the dream, but your subconscious pushes that thought out of the way because the fact remains that the dream ‘you’ still feels like the you you. 

When your eyes finally drag themselves open, whether it be from an alarm clock, your eternal clock, or some external noise, you try desperately to do one of two things. You either attempt to remember everything that had happened in your dream, scrambling to put the pieces together. Or you try to do the opposite, usually with nightmares and even some regular dreams you wish to not think about or remember at all. Your goal is to think of everything besides the dream to make sure it is lost in the depths of your mind. But sadly we all know the truth of the matter and nearly every time without fail the dreams you wish to remember least are the ones stuck in your head longest.

But what Tokoyami was experiencing was not the same as waking from a dream filled slumber. 

Why, you might ask. 

Simply because falling unconscious was not the same as falling asleep. Sleep is a natural function of the body. It shuts down your senses, your limbs, and your conscience mind. The body needs sleep to rebuild, rest, and recuperate. No one knows the real reason why we dream, only theories. 

For example, some believe dreams to be your brain preparing yourself for possible future dangers, while others believe in the symbolism about one’s life and feelings dreams hold. Whatever may be true about dreams is irrelevant here, for the fact of the matter is that ‘dreaming’ can only take place why a person is asleep and not just unconscious. Being unconscious is not a body’s natural function. Falling unconscious is caused by the brains functions being disrupted by being physically disrupted. With the brain not working properly, the body, the mind, the senses, and even dreaming are paused. The brain is floundering to fix or accept whatever the disruption was so that the rest of the person can function again. So being unconscious is simply like feeling nothing. Your body, from all angles, is telling itself and you that nothing and everything is wrong with it. 

Waking up from unconsciousness is vastly different than waking up from sleep. Instead of the gradual rousing and the knowing that you were asleep, coming back from unconsciousness feels instantaneous. It feels like you just closed your eyes seconds before only to find when you reopen them that time around has passed. 

That is how Fumikage Tokoyami found himself. 

He feels slightly dizzy and off balanced, like the world is tilting. Fumikage tries to take in his surroundings and location. He’s tangled up in some sort of bright white net. It seems to be radiating this unnatural light that hurts his eyes just to look at. He looks down and realizes that the only thing keeping him up is the net. Apparently he has been hung in the branches of an oak tree. Glancing down then back up into the foliage he is a tad relieved to find that he is hanging in one of the tree’s low hanging branches. Judging distance from his odd vantage point is difficult, but he estimates that he is only about ten feet from the ground. If he were to fall from this height it would hurt no doubt, but it should not warrant any serious injuries. 

Fumikage shifts slightly in the net not wanting to draw attention to himself. He has no idea who or what is watching him and even how exactly he got in this situation.

‘The last thing I remember was fighting that villain. He was in Dark Shadow’s grasp when he….used some kind of attack that hurt Dark Shadow immensely. The villain was glowing. His entire body coated in green light. The next thing I knew there was pain everywhere, coursing through me. I remember Dark Shadows screeches….then nothing. I woke up here. Most likely the villain captured me and took me as a hostage to escape the others. I’ll have to risk him noticing my consciousness.’ 

Fumikage adjusts in the net until he is completely hidden underneath his black cloak. They need information and a plan of escape. He’ll consult with Dark Shadow and figure out if he knows more about their situation. Despite the situation, being wrapped up in his cloak like this makes him feel like when he was a little kid. He would hide under his blankets having ‘secret’ conversations with Dark Shadow for hours, sometimes even playing games together while under the safety of the covers. 

Having the head of a bird means he also has the eyes of one. The sense that is most important to birds is sight because it is essential for safe flight. The rods and cones in birds’ eyes are spaced apart much different than to that of a human. This unique spacing allows birds to pick up incredibly short ‘color’ wavelengths so they can even pick up ultraviolet light. The sensitivity of their eyes also lets them pick up light even in small quantities making them known for ‘seeing in the dark.’ The bird who is best known for this is of course the owl. His crow head does not possess that level of night vision, but his eyes are still more adept than human eyes. 

Fumikage calls Dark Shadow out feeling the familiar coolness of his companion’s appearance. Dark Shadow looks incredibly faint, like as if someone were shining a flashlight almost, but not quite on a shadow. 

Fumikage realizes he must have showed his worry a little blatantly on his features because Dark Shadow scoffs and says, “I may look like I’ve been hit by a bus, but you my friend look like you got done in by a train.” 

Fumikage snorts at that and moves on to more pressing issues. He knows he cannot deny that claim. His body feels like it is recovering from a full-body charley-horse. 

He asks his shadow if he remembers anything more about their capture, but to Fumikage’s dismay his friend is as lost as he is. “We have a bigger problem than that.” Dark Shadow hisses softly, “I can’t get through this stupid, weird net! Whenever I even try to touch it, it burns me. How ‘bout you Fumi? Think you can untie it or somthin?” 

Fumikage answers with a ‘hold on one moment,’ dragging his body upwards so that he is hanging onto the top of the net. Besides the strange material of the net, nothing else seems really special about it. It is made of painfully simple knots and weaves. The one who made it must be relying on its strong and unusual material to hold its victims in and not the actual quality of the net. 

Not many people know this, but Fumikage and Dark Shadow are supremely skilled in the art of weaving and braiding. He liked very peculiar things as a child, still does really, and you could not find some of the things he was looking for anywhere and on the off chance that he did manage to find it, it would be outrageously expensive. So, they decided to make what he couldn’t buy. 

He started by practicing knots and braids. Fumikage was rarely scene without at least one string on his person. He would constantly be braiding it or trying out new knots he had learned. Eventually, he and Dark Shadow took up the game Cat’s Cradle along with its many other goals. Needless to say they were masters. 

After a few months, they put their training to the test and started trying to actually make things. Their first major success was a dream catcher that they still keep in their room to this day. As he got older and started to vigorously train to become a hero, he realized he could incorporate this art to his fighting style. Once again he was studying and practicing. Whenever he was not studying for school or training with Dark Shadow, he would be learning and practicing how to make nets and how to set traps with them. 

Fumikage whispers to Dark Shadow while still continuing to untie the net. “I have almost got it undone. Do you think you can fit your claw through the hole I made? I want you to grab the branch so that when I finish this up we both don’t go crashing to the ground.” 

Dark Shadow immediately starts moving. “Leave it to me, Fumi.” 

Fumikage feels his companion’s form first shrink then slowly elongate on the underside of his arm. His friend’s clawed hand reaches the branch anchoring them. 

Fumikage is just about to pull the final knot holding them up when he hears Midoriya’s familiar voice ring loudly through the trees. 

He turns his head around towards the sound. 

Catching sight of Midoriya’s bright green costume is actually much more difficult than he would have liked. What is not difficult however to find is Uraraka’s pink. 

Straining his neck to see more fully, he sees that they are both standing a few hundred feet from where he is being kept.

A shout from Uraraka interrupted his thoughts next. “Hey, ghost! We have a deal for you. We give you the Ghost Boy, you give us our friend back.” 

‘What?!’ Fumikage shouts in his head. ‘They have the villain trapped and they are going to just hand him over to the ‘apparent’ other villain as some sort of ransom? They can’t do that. They cannot let two criminals escape just because he was captured. Also, both of the villains are ghosts. They really are ghosts! Calm down Fumikage, I will allow myself to freak out later. First I must get out of this and stop the trade.’ 

He finishes the last knot while keeping an ear open to what is being said. Midoriya’s the one yelling now, he’s telling the ghost “that he better show himself or else….”

‘That does not sound like Midoriya! He is threatening the Ghost Boy. He is threatening the Ghost Boy!’ 

Fumikage and Dark Shadow finally get on top of the branch and out of the net with Fumikage catching the net on his foot so it does not make a loud sound crashing to the ground. He can now see what is going on much more clearly. 

Midoriya and Uraraka are flanking a net that was just like the one they were stuck in. This one however had the villain from earlier trapped inside of it.

‘Ok, nothing is making sense….’ 

His two friends look nearly psychotic with their matching sadistic grins. They both are carrying glowing green weapons that he is sure as the day follows the night that he has never seen before. Uraraka is carrying a wicked looking bow and arrows with one knocked and ready aiming at presumably the villain that he cannot see, while Midoriya has some sort of sci-fi laser gun pointed at the Ghost Boy stuck in the net. 

‘Nothing about this makes sense! None of them even have nets like the one the ghost boy is trapped in, let alone scary/magic weapons. What is going on?’ 

He stops and takes a few deep breathes slowly. ‘I have to stay calm. It does not matter that I do not know what exactly what is going on. We have to help our team and stop them from letting the villains escape by showing them that we are free.’ 

That thought barely has time to leave his head as he is once again interrupted by something that does not make any sense. 

Below the tree he is in, Shinso is hissing, as in legitly hissing like a cat, presumably for him to come down. Next to him is one of the rescued hostages, lugging around what looks to be either the biggest gun he has ever seen or the smallest canon he has ever seen. 

Fumikage takes a second to evaluate if this is indeed some sort of weird dream and he was just sleeping earlier and was not unconscious. 

It seems that Dark Shadow must have been reading his mind because he feels his companion give him a sharp pinch to the side. He weathers his friend with a soft glare before jumping off the branch. 

‘I suppose this is not a dream after all.’


	13. Danny: Chapter 13

*Danny

‘Honestly,’ Danny thinks as he minutely adjusts his weight. ‘I wonder how many times we can attempt the same trick and fool the enemy with it ‘cause I’ve been keeping score and this is like the 6th time feigned injury has worked for them. My adversaries are either extremely gullible or I must be a phenomenal actor. I’ll chalk it up to a little bit of both.’ 

Danny’s current situation has him trapped in a net by two super powered teenagers who are trying to haggle him off to a hunter who wants his head, literally, all so that they can get their bird-headed, shadow friend back from said hunter. 

‘Oh, and he also has pretend to be in anger/panic to sell the act and in extension himself to the hunting maniac….man his life is messed up. No, would it be his death or maybe afterlife is what’s messed up….? This just furthers his point.’

Anyway, Little Hulk and Uravity are slaying villainy. They got the monolog going, threats flying, and are even referring to themselves in third person. Like they deserve an A+ in acting, that or they really are villains and he and the entire world is all royally screwed because of these two menaces. 

Skulker is a poorly thrown baseball away from them, with no bird-guy in sight. They rattle on about ‘what they would do with him if Skulker didn’t cooperate’ causing him to increase his fake struggling.

Their professional level acting is interrupted by Skulker’s obnoxious laughter. “Bwaghghghgh! You think that I, Skulker, Ghost Zone’s Greatest Hunter, would forfeit my prize and would want help in attaining my prey? Ha! I will have both halfas as my own. The Ghost Boy’s head will be above my mantel and I’ll keep the Animal Boy’s whole body intact for more of a taxidermy looking prize. Thank you for the offer though, but I prefer to catch my trophies myself.” 

His two captors’ faces are mirror images of disgust, mixed with hatred, and sprinkled with slight shock. Danny’s too busy to dub it with some sort of witty comment ‘cause the only thing in his mind is that ‘the acting plan technically didn’t fail, Skulker is just a butt-munch.’

What Danny wasn’t expecting at all was the next words out of Small Hulk’s Mouth. “Give us our friend or we get the skin of the Ghost Boy and not you Mr. ‘Best Hunter’.” 

Danny distinctly hears the sound of an ecto-blast charging, and yup that’s exactly what’s happening. He would be lying to say he wasn’t the least bit freaked out by a fully powered ecto-ray two inches from his face, as he’s trapped in an anti-ecto net that said ray is being held to him at by a near stranger who happens to have magic. 

Danny doesn’t have to act as the next words come flowing out of his mouth. “Hey, hey, hey. No one needs to be taking anyone’s skin here. How ‘bout we just all talk about this over burgers or something. Seriously,-” 

“Shut up!” Small Hulk interrupts his rambling with a rough shake to the net he’s trapped in. 

‘Yup, this is how I re-die. By faking capture willingly and then it being a real capture and just dying. Not disappointing at all.’ 

Danny doesn’t move from his frozen position as Skulker’s laughter and smug smile vanish. Now that he’s focused on Skulker’s face he can’t seem to tear his gaze away. That kid messed up his mask bad, the entire thing is covered in cracks. “You would not do it. I have your friend remember. Anything you do to the welp, I’ll give your ‘friend’ tenfold.” 

Small Hulk’s eye twitches, it twitches gosh darn it. “Oh wouldn’t I?” 

He bends down so he’s eye level with Danny and tugs his hair back angling the gun towards his back. Danny looks directly into this kid’s green eyes looking for anything of reassurance in them. He finds nothing, but a cold hard stare. 

The only thing that stops him from thrashing violently is the near incomprehensible words Small Hulk whispers to him. “Scream loud.” 

Danny panics. ‘Well, what the heck?! Is he crazy or just sadistic ‘cause I have no idea what this guy is doing.’ 

He hears it before anything else, the sound of their laser being fired. 

Classic primal instinct kicks in and Danny is scrambling with everything he has to get away that sound, not getting anywhere due to the stupid net. He doesn’t stop his chaotic screaming till he feels the rope fall away from his wrists, stopping simultaneously with the laser gun. Danny’s mind works faster than a mile a minute to realize that this kid was still acting. 

His mind feels like a rubber band that has just been snapped back into place and it takes all his willpower to not nervously laugh. 

Skulker’s screaming again, but Danny’s too relieved to care. 

He slumps further down as if in exhaustion and lets his eyes roam the surrounding area to see if he can catch sight of either A. the real captive or B. the signal that the next part of their plan is ready. To Danny’s utter euphoria he spots the glint of metal just past the tree line. 

He can’t see it clearly enough to tell if it’s Jazz in the Fenton Peeler or if it Tuck’s tech, but truthfully Danny doesn’t care. Either way, the next step is happening now and he can’t wait to see Skulker’s face.


	14. Eijiro: Chapter 14

* Eijiro

‘I think Bakugo has been rubbing off on me because the only thing that I can think of while watching this disaster of a scene take place in front of me is as follows; How the hell did I end up in this shit-show?’ 

Currently Eijiro is walking in between his too-loud-for-a-stealth-operation teammates argue about quite possibly the stupidest thing he has ever heard in his life and that’s saying something. 

The fight arose from an all too simple question blown miles outta proportion. Jazz had looked at Bakugo quizzically before asking him ‘if he was ok?’ Bakugo didn’t explode at her or just ignore the question, he decided to petulantly reply with an exaggerated ‘are you ok?’ 

Everything went downhill from there with Jazz claiming calming that since she asked first she should get an answer first. Bakugo was spurred on then and stated that since she was the first to ask it was his turn to be first so she should answer his question first. 

It somehow managed to get more ridiculous with Jazz rationalizing that speaking was a competition and she won the race of asking first so she should get the first place prize of him answering her question first. 

Kirishima Eijiro must draw the line though when Bakugo starts questioning that speed is the cause for ‘winning speaking’ and that it should instead be the volume of the voice that is to be measured. 

He clears his throat, “I know how stressed you guys must be feeling, but cool your blasters guys. We don’t want the enemy to hear us.” 

Their new teammate’s the one to respond first. “You are absolutely right Kirishima. I believe that this stressful situation is affecting King Explosion Murder negatively resulting in loud outbursts and walls to hide his true feeling of worry. I propose that after this is all over we sit down and talk about the events of the night and how they made us feel. And if either of you are uncomfortable with sharing these things with me, you can always share them with someone who you trust more, like each other for example.” 

‘Well, this is it.’ Eijiro thinks. ‘Bakugo is finally going to combust from sheer emotion alone. No quirk needed just Bakugo’s rage. How am I supposed to contain anything here?’

His thoughts are completely and utterly consumed when Bakugo clicks his tongue. “Tch. Shows what you know, Teenage Robot Girl. I can deal with my shit just fine. I don’t need anyone telling me that ‘I’m allowed talk.’ I’m going to say whatever the hell I want with or without permission from anyone. Kirishima knows.” 

Blankness and utter shock befall Kirishima Eijiro.

Not a single thing of that was what he expected. There were no explosions, no shouting, and no threats. Of course the wording wasn’t the kindest and didn’t really sound like the admittance to talking if he needed. But it was there. It was all there. You just needed to be able to understand Bakugo.

‘He even said that I would know….’ I small smile crept up on Eijiro and possibly a few tears try to escape, but he manages to stop them. 

‘Ok Eijiro. Can’t let this long silence last or Bakugo probably will freak out.’ 

“Hey, Baku-bro, did you just reference that really old cartoon, The Life of a Teenage Robot Girl?” He says with a growing smirk. 

‘Yep. The way to make Bakugo most comfortable is by teasing him. It’s ironic since it’s almost the opposite for everyone else.’ 

The response is exactly what Eijiro hoped. “What was that Shitty Hair?! That show was a classic! And I will not have anyone speak otherwise in my presence! You hear?!” 

Eijiro sighs. ‘There he is.’ 

The conversation is then consumed by that of old TV Shows and stays that way till they reach their designated ‘attack spot.’ They each find a spot to peer at their target from. 

‘Man alive.’ Eijiro nearly whistles at the sight. 

Uraraka is killing the silent, cold, and unfazed archer, while Midoriya looks like someone that was just pulled out of Arkham Asylum. He glances down at their ‘captive’ and finds that Danny has the face of someone who, in any other situation, he would have described as ‘just seen a ghost’. But he’ll just go with, looks really, really scared instead. If he didn’t know better, he would have believed this whole act they had going on. 

“Oh my god!” Jazz whisper shouts directly in his ear making him wince slightly. “He’s not really going to shoot Danny is he?!” 

And, yeah, Eijiro supposes it does look that way, but he knows that Midoriya would never actually do that. 

Bakugo is the one to answer her question first. “Hell no. Deku doesn’t even like killing bugs. It’s just an act. Sneaky little bastard’s probably just cutting the rope of ‘im.” He looks around the surrounding area then continues. “Looks like the Nerd Squad is almost done setting up. Finally,” a pretty terrifying grin takes over his face. “I can crush this stupid bots ass!” 

That’s it from there.

Bakugo charges headlong into the clearing loud and flashy resulting in quite the attention grabbing display. 

Jazz took off seconds after Bakugo, also flying through the sky. 

He shouts after them half parts to add to the distraction and half parts exasperation. “Ok guys. You fly on ahead. I’m just going to run over like a regular person. May take a minute.” 

As he runs he watches as Bakugo’s punch actually lands on the villain. Before, the same attack phased through the other ghost, Danny, but not this one thanks to Uraraka’s drawings. The ghost, ‘man it still feels weird thinking that,’ is sent flying sideways directly at Eijiro. 

Jazz said that they can’t let the guy touch the ground or else he’ll just phase through it and then we’ll lose him. He activates his quirk and braces himself for impact. Eijiro slams his fist forward aiming for the villain’s chest. What he nor anyone else is expecting is for the ghost to phase right through him into the ground. 

Silence. 

The fleeting and harsh silence only lasted seconds before shouts erupted from everyone. Eijiro couldn’t differentiate whose question from who, but the main gist of all of them was ‘what the heck had just happened?’ 

No one gets an answer because popping out of the ground are what appears to be more enemies. The creatures look to be robot, woodland-creature things. Eijiro also notes that they are glowing the same green color that Danny and the villain seem to radiate. The fighting starts immediately. 

Bakugo is exploding everything within a ten foot radius. Jazz is focused on the dozens of flying bird things. He tries to throw a punch at a deer looking thing, but once again he just goes right through it. “Dang it!” He grits out jumping back several steps. 

Clicking the button on the bracelet weapon he was given the small laser gun unfolds out. As he grips the weapon tightly the deer charges at him, antlers gleaming. He fires and the odd green light flows out hitting it in one of its front legs. It trips several steps, but balances itself back and charges again. 

Eijiro is about to shoot again when Uraraka comes out of nowhere, lands on the deer’s back, and activates her quirk on it. She kicks herself off the deer sending it cascading weightlessly and uncontrollably towards the trees. Right before it hits she shouts release causing the full weight of the deer to crush against the trees. 

“Hwooo. Thanks Uraraka. That was-” apparently as far his sentence was going to get.

Uraraka was shouting and pulling him closer to her, black marker back in hand. “I can’t believe we didn’t think about this!” she huffs as she flips his arm over to look at the seal. “Ah! Look Kirishima! When you activated your quirk it made rivets in your skin causing the seal to be broken! That’s why you keep going right through them. Just, watch my back while I fix this. It’ll only take a second.” 

Her eyes hone in completely on her work leaving no room for talking. Lucky for them, their teammates seem to be keeping most of the woodland-creatures occupied, making it so he only has to fire at a few squirrels that get too close. Which in all honesty, he feels extremely conflicted about. He loves animals and these robo-things are still animals…. kinda. 

Just as Uraraka tells him that she’s done, the hulking villain reappears behind Bakugo. His feet start moving immediately as he shouts a thanks and warning to Uraraka. The dang ghost had thrown some sort chain /rope thing that’s wrapping itself around Bakugo. It nearly has his arms completely pinned down to his torso and Eijiro can hear just how frustrated and angry it’s making Bakugo. The villain is laughing and basically preening with a self-satisfied smirk as he watches Bakugo struggle. 

That pisses Eijiro off to no end.

He has no plan and doesn’t even know if the seal he was given will even work. The only thought that is powering Eijiro is that he will get that villain away from Bakugo. The resounding crushing noise reverberates around the clearing.


	15. Kyoka: Chapter 15

*Kyoka

“Ok, so basically we just need one really big Tesla Coil. Can you make that Creati?” Techno Geek questions as his hands move in a blur across the keyboard keys Momo made for him. 

Momo appears deep in thought, like she’s mentally running calculations and formulas. With a firm head-nod she speaks. “Yes, I can make that. The biggest I can go for this, is about 7ft tall so that I can still have energy to fight. Will that work?” 

He finally looks up from his screen grinning, “Oh, that’s perfect. It’s even better than I expected. Skulker won’t know what hit him.” Immediately after his pleased declaration he’s back to typing. 

“Um, so what exactly am I supposed to do?” Kyoka questions. “I get the basics of the coils, but I just don’t see how you think I’ll be able to control them. I mean, my quirk amplifies my heartbeat, it can’t do that to any sound.” 

Techno Geek doesn’t glance up again just pauses his typing long enough to push his glasses up higher. “That’s fine. You said you can project the sound out though, right?” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing. 

“Your job is to control the direction and power of the electricity. Your sound waves will combine with the waves of the electricity. The Tesla Coils themselves were made to focus electricity and be able to transfer it from one place to another without the use of wires. The electricity itself goes at such a high frequency that the sparks literally create sound waves as they fly through the air. You will combine your sound with its sound acting as sorta a conductor. Well….a conductor in a musical sense. You know, like in an orchestra.”

‘Whoa,’ Kyoka thinks. ‘I’ve never done anything like this before. If he wouldn’t have said anything, I would have assumed that this kinda stuff would’ve been better suited for Kaminari. If this does work as he seems so sure it will, maybe that dolt and I can come up with a combo. I’ll just have to ask about his frequencies and his control of voltage. Wait, wait, wait. Don’t get ahead of yourself Kyoka. First, we need to find out how well and if this will even work. Now’s not the time for that. One problem at a time.’

Techno Geek, ‘still have nooo idea why he’d willing choose that hero name’ continues.

“No, the conductor conductor will be Skulker. I’m also done with making a program that will be attracted to Ecto-Signatures. So not only will the electricity be drawn to him ‘cause all the metal, but it also will go toward the very makeup of his being. It’s quite possibly one of the most sinister and brilliant things I have ever built. I couldn’t be happier.” 

Momo speaks next. “That is very impressive, but won’t your friend Phantom also become a conductor as well then?” 

Kyoka snaps her head toward the boy whose typing has now become furious. “Yeah, Momo’s right. What’s stopping him from being fried too? We gonna evacuate him or something?” 

Techno pauses where he is, sticks his thumb out the way photographers do, and spins in a circle. He moves over a few steps and does the same thing over there only this time he smiles while plopping to the ground unceremoniously. 

“Don’t worry Danny will be fine. He may be part ghost, but his signature is different enough for me to just make sure it won’t lock on him. Hey,” he looks directly at Momo. “do you think you can set up the Tesla coil here?” 

Momo and herself glance around the small expanse of trees and brush that surround them. She can just barely make out the silhouettes of her friends in distance. Momo grunts an affirmative. “This should work fine. Kyoka,” 

Her palms start to shimmer and sparkle the result of her quirk at work. Out of her hands slowly appear two long, metal, and cylindrical poles with spikes on one end. “can you take these and plant them on opposites sides of the clearing?”

Kyoka salutes then takes the poles from her. “Aye aye.” She smiles.

“Oh, one more thing.” Momo’s hands start sparkling again, but it’s not another pole coming out of it. “It’s an amulet.” Momo says blushing slightly. 

She rushes to explain. “I-I thought that it’s better safe than sorry because what if the seals were to sweat off of you or smear or something. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt unnecessarily. N-not saying I would want you hurt at all! Anyway it’s like the one Midoriya had because I assumed that his was the best to model after with him landing actual hits on the enemy.” She stops her tirade blushing slightly.

Kyoka feels her heart flutter. Gingerly she leans over and picks up the necklace from Momo. “It’s red.”

‘Gah! Why did I say that?! Way to state the obvious. I could’ve at least thank you.’ 

Momo lets out a small chuckle hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Yes. I chose red because of the little triangles you paint on your face.” 

Now Kyoka’s the one who’s blushing. She feels like her face is tingling and melting off at the same time. “Th-thank you! I-I’ll keep it with me always.” 

That was all Kyoka could take of that. She runs from the amazing person behind her whisper/shouting that she will be back soon. 

The time and effort it takes to stake the poles into the ground gave her plenty of time to get rid of blush on her face. Arriving back to her two companions Kyoka eyes widen at the sight before her. A massive, silver and bronze, metal structure that looks sorta like a mushroom is being very slowly moved into position by Momo and Techno. Kyoka runs the rest of the way over to them offering them assistance. 

“Whew!” Techno says, “All I have to do now is download the program then you can fire away.” He finishes smiling at Kyoka before he procures a wire and hooks it up to both the machine and computer, furiously typing again. 

A thunderous boom that can only belong to one blonde draws her attention. 

‘Looks like phase two has already started.’ 

From their position she and Momo can’t see everything that is happening. 

Kyoka can deduce though that the villain has momentarily vanished and now her friends are battling robot-animals. It’s basically killing her to not go help them and one glance at Momo tells her that she feels the same. 

Momo starts vocalizing this, “We cannot go out there, otherwise the plan will be ruined, the villain will escape, and he could quite possibly with Tokoyami. We just have to have faith in our team. They are all strong and can handle themselves. Right, Kyoka?” 

She offers Momo a small smile. “Yeah, I think they’ll be fine, but so will me and Techno. You go help them out. We’ll man down the fort, and you can try that new weapon out, k?” 

Momo’s eyes sparkle, ‘they’re literally sparkling’ Kyoka thinks. She nods her head, with her fist raised, and determination flowing from every pore. “Ok!” Then she’s off, sprinting silently through the trees, already pulling the glowing weapon from off her back. 

Her focus is now taken up by Momo fighting ferociously against the sci-fi forest creatures. Then she hears it, and so does everyone else in the small clearing. Her eyes move immediately to where the source was.

She sees Kirishima with his entire arm sticking out of the villain’s torso. 

He retracts it quickly, stumbling backwards, and looking at the villain in horror. 

‘Is he dead? Oh, shit. Kirishima accidently killed the villain! He won’t get into trouble, he is licensed, and technically it would be classified as self-defense, but….that would be the first time any of us would have ended someone’s life. She knew it was a possibility that came with the job, she thinks all of them know. But-’ 

She gasps. 

The villain’s head swerves around to look at Kirishima, and then he starts laughing. It’s a harsh and grating sound that sends chills all the way up her spine to her head. The villain turns the rest of his body around as well and fully faces Kirishima who is scared stiff. 

It happens so fast. 

The villain’s arms around Kirishima, a spark of light flashes, and then her friend is laying limply in his arms. 

Bakugo screeches, flailing and thrashing against some sort of glowing net, sending explosions off everywhere. When she looks back towards the red-head he’s lying flat on the ground. The villain and Phantom are tumbling over one another in their direction. 

Kyoka forcefully rips her eyes away from the battle and grits out to Techno. “They’re nearly in range! Is it ready?!” 

The boy scrunches his eyebrows together and starts shouting back at her. “Almost! You can hook up to it now!” 

Kyoka wastes no time, she inserts both her earjacks into the machine. To prepare herself she, figures out exactly where to aim and how powerful to make it, for this she closes her eyes. She doesn’t need to see where they are, she can hear them. She hears every grunt, every struggle, every adjustment of grass beneath them.

Techno yells to her that it’s ready, but it feels like someone is whispering in her ear because all her attention is focused on the enemy ahead of her. 

She breathes then lets it all go.


	16. Danny: Chapter 16

*Danny

Danny is surrounded, covered, and consumed in light. 

For a while it’s all he can see, feel, and hear.

‘Light usually doesn’t make sound’ Danny’s brain supplies. But in his disoriented state, he can’t manage the effort to care. 

Instead he focusses on the peculiar noise radiating in waves off the light. The sound is low and high at the same time. It sounds like two completely different noises somehow fused into this oddity. The higher part reminds him of the old Operation game he used to play’s buzzer. The lower part is a thrumming or pounding that reverberates around your head like when you have a headache. 

Danny should hate it, should be struggling to escape, but he doesn’t move. By no means does he like it, in turn though he doesn’t dislike it either. What he feels is a distinct nothing. 

No pain, no pleasure. 

No good, no bad. 

No happiness, no sadness. 

Just nothing. 

He tries to focus on something, anything besides this nothingness. 

‘Where am I?’ ‘How do I get out?’ ‘What was I doing before this?’ ‘What was I doing before?’ ‘What was I doing?’ 

Seconds or were they minutes….? pass by….wait….maybe it’s actually been hours. He can’t tell at all. He’s trying to remember. Trying so hard to have at least one coherent thought. 

After wracking his brain for what feels like forever and no time at all one thought, one word hits him. 

Skulker. 

He was fighting Skulker. 

Skulker was trying to hunt more people. 

He had to stop him. 

He has to stop him, which means he has to get out of wherever here was. 

Danny breathes deeply and tunes everything external out, only focusing on his own body. He feels the familiar gathering of energy at his feet. He waits till they buzz with it. 

With every ounce of strength he has he propels himself away. Away from the weird noise, the bright light, and the crushing feeling on non-existence. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he just picked a random direction to try to get away. 

Then as sudden and abrupt as the nothingness was, Danny is taken over by a feeling of everything.

He feels his back pressed against wet grass that’s soaking into his t-shirt. He smells the bloodiness of metal mixed with the soothing smell of rain. The strange sound from before is still there whispering in the back of his mind, but that’s not all he hears. Voices are coming from all around him, talking to him, yelling at him. Danny picks out a few words.

“Wake up….” 

“Please.”

“Open your eyes!”

Taking another deep breath through his nose he forcefully pries his heavy eyelids open. At first everything is blurry, just blobby shapes and colors. He blinks hard a few times to try and clear his vision. 

Finally, after a few tries he can fully taking in his surroundings. Around him staring with worried expressions etched into their features are Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. He doesn’t want them looking like that so shaking his head slightly he digs deep into himself for energy. 

Quirking his lips in what he hopes to be shit-eating smirk he says, “Just a heads-up guys. There’s a lightning field over there.”

That gets a response, maybe not the laughter filled one he was looking for, but exasperation is better than the fear they were wearing. 

Jazz is the first to respond, “Tucker! What in the world happened?! You said it wouldn’t affect Danny!”

Tuck’s attention shifts off him only for a second to look at Jazz before he answers. “Technically it didn’t affect Danny. Well, the electricity didn’t affect Danny. Apparently when coupled with that girl’s sound power it somehow managed to paralyze you….? I mean earlier when she shot you with it you did fall outta the sky. An accidental, but completely unpredictable and unforeseen result….Sorry about it anyway, dude.” Tuck finishes ducking his head. 

Danny sits up more fully, waving his hand dismissively. “S’fine. Didn’t kill me any more dead.” 

He snorts to himself before quickly turning away from Sam’s disapproving stare. He feels her hands grasp his face and reluctantly turns back to face her. “Danny this is serious. We were all worried. Are you actually ok?” 

Danny smiles for real. He loves his overbearing, dorky, and sappy friends. “Yeah, I’m fine….Thanks.” 

A semi-loud ‘Hey’ shakes Danny out of his revere. 

Taking his eyes off the small group huddled around him he sees that all the other teen-heroes had been all huddled together a few feet away from them, which he supposes was to give them space. Earphone’s was the one to speak.

After she is sure that Danny is looking right at her, she speaks again, bowing slightly. “I, uh, I’m sooo sorry my attack messed you up! I really wasn’t trying to hit you….or anything.” 

That catches Danny through a loop. He can feel himself stumbling out assurances of ‘it’s oks,’ but it’s all just word vomit.

Both the embarrassed heroes are saved by Jazz tapping his shoulder excitedly. When he turns to her she is smiling brightly. “Danny! We got back the portal creator, the ecto-converter, and a bunch of other stuff we had no idea Ghost-X stole! And of course, he’s trapped securely in the Fenton Thermos.” 

The question isn’t even on his lips, but Sam is already answering it. “Yeah! And Tucker said it will only take him a couple hours to fix! Isn’t that great?” She finishes it with this eye-look thing he knows means ‘don’t bring it up and just play along’. 

Danny trusts his team and if his team has decided to not share the fact that they are from the past with their new allies, he’s all for it. He responds with as much exuberance as his body can take, earning satisfied smiles from all three of them. 

It’s then that Creati, ‘her name was easy to remember, ‘cause, well, she created things,’ steps forwards and addresses everyone. “We have all succeeded in rescuing Tokoyami and taking down the villain. We will all go back to our camp, clean our wounds, and celebrate our victory with a meal together. But before that….” 

She pauses to smile, glancing around, then yells. “CAN I GET A….” All the other super-powered-teens shout back to her in perfect synchronicity. “PLUS ULTRA!!!” 

After the enthusiastic shouts, all of them start congratulating and complementing each other with words, high-fives, and shoulder pats. 

Beside him Tucker lets out a long and tired sigh. “We really need to start celebrating more.” 

That makes Danny let out a startled laugh that he tries to hold back. The resistance literally lasts point-7 seconds because his other two companions expressions. Jazz’s face is one that speaks of great sorrow and longing for such ‘teamy’ and ‘comradery’ behavior. Sam’s face is one of shock, like it had never even crossed her mind to celebrate a victory with a loud and moral-boosting chant, her face quickly morphing into horror at the prospect of them being forced to do something so ‘institutionalized sports team’. 

Danny lets freely all the laughter he has which happens to take his remaining energy with it. He smiles as he feels himself relax against Sam’s shoulder and drift off to the sounds of his friend’s chatter and bickering.

That’s Danny’s real sound to peace and contentedness.


	17. Izuku: Chapter 17

*Izuku

‘The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight. Heroes of justice fighting villains and saving people from distress. 

But as me and my friends and fellow heroes-in-training stood looking at the four vigilantes we were stuck. 

We all knew the law. 

We knew that civilians were not allowed to use their quirks unless they had a license to do so.

We knew that everything about these people in front of us were suspicious and guarded, they couldn’t even provide any form of identification whatsoever. 

We knew what we should do. 

We should take them into custody and hand them over to the pros, but….none of us knew if that was the right thing to do. 

Without them we would have had no idea how to fight the ghost villain. These people really were trying to just do what they thought was right, trying to help with every resource and bit of knowledge they had. If they had prioritized their escape over the capture of the villain, we couldn’t have stopped them or the villain. 

Instead, they stayed and risked everything to do the right thing. 

So that left us with a big decision of our own. 

Do what we should do and take them into custody or…. 

….Not follow the law and let them go. 

As I looked around at my team, I realized that there really wasn’t a decision to make, the answer everyone came to was clear; it was our turn to do what was right. 

After dinner Momo tried to give them a way out without directly saying that we were letting them go, but none of them seemed to catch it. 

That led to Kacchan yelling at them to “get their vigilante-asses outta here before we changed our minds!” 

Sam was the first to get it and she quietly relayed it to her teammates. They thanked us, nearly laughing themselves silly at the fact that this was the first time that they had worked with someone who didn’t then immediately try to stab them in the back. 

Only they found humor in that. 

Goodbyes were exchanged and we were sad to see the strange people go. Before leaving they gave Momo one of their wrist lasers to study and returned the computer she made for Tucker. They flew to the far edge of the island away from the town and disappeared in an insanely bright flash of light.

We found out later that night that the ‘Ghost Getters’ had left a video for us on the computer. 

The video showed Danny in his ‘human form’ and the other three with no weapons. Danny explains that they were just a bunch of stupid teenagers who had dared each-other to go into the haunted prison. And that he, being the super big chicken he was, thought he heard something and accidently activated his ‘quirk.’ He holds out his hands glowing bright green with light. 

Jazz then takes over talking about how his ‘quirk’ can overload things with energy which is what caused the power outage. 

Tucker goes on and claims that they ‘didn’t want to get into trouble so they hid in the woods the whole night.’ 

Sam then dramatically interrupts that when they woke up they were all captured by some crazy robot-villain. The rest of them all really looked like they really were afraid of just ‘remembering’ the villain. Their acting was good, but not nearly as realistic as Danny’s fear from his ‘fake capture’. 

Danny finishes with an enthusiastic re-counting of how the UA hero students had saved them. 

All at once they bow at the screen and yell a “Thank you!” Then when they straighten back up they scream “Plus Ultra!” 

In all honesty, it was one of the nicest and most devious things anyone has ever done for him. I shed a few tears.

None of us knew where they came from or where they went. But I know that none of us will ever forget the lesson that we learned from them. ‘No matter what is expected or what is even accepted a hero’s number one duty is to do what is right.’ I hope that one day we’ll get to see the strange heroes again. 

And thus ends my first official mission as a preliminary hero!’ 

\-------------------------------------  
Notes  
Thanks to everyone who read this story!  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
Remember to always:  
follow the second star to the right,  
go down the rabbit hole,  
and try to find the other side of the rainbow.

-Joe

P.S.  
"GOING GHOST!"  
"PLUS ULTRA!"

P.P.S I had to.

**Author's Note:**

> My brother made some awesome fanart for this fic!  
> Here's the link!  
> https://josabakusak.tumblr.com/


End file.
